¿Qué fui para ti?
by AreRojasDH
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando el amor de tu vida simplemente se va para siempre, cuando sencillamente decide irse de tu lado? Pero, ¿realmente las cosas pasaron así? ¿Qué hay detrás de la historia contada? ¿Cuál es la verdad?
1. Prologo

**Prólogo.**

Cuando creía que el sufrimiento no podía ser más fuerte, ahí estaba en un pedazo de papel una sola frase que hizo que el dolor que había sentido hace meses se sintiera como una simple llovizna, ahora sentía como si un huracán arrancará su corazón. Una oración que provocó un dolor inimaginable, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón de un tajo.

"Hermione Granger: la heroína del mundo mágico, ha muerto", es lo que apuntaba en letras gigantes la portada del Diario el Profeta, debajo de ella se encontraba una fotografía de la castaña en la época de Hogwarts, sonriendo tímidamente mientras sostenía un libro contra su pecho, mostrando su característico cabello alborotado y esos ojos miel que daban una mirada amable. Draco no podía dejar de ver ese papel queriendo creer que todo era mentira. . Eso no podía estar pasando. Sintió como cada parte de su ser colapsaba, como si fueran piezas de ajedrez que caían poco a poco, y los segundos parecían congelarse. Se encontró atrapado en otra dimensión donde todo a su alrededor seguía avanzando, mientras para él, el mundo se había detenido, tratando de comprender lo que leía.

Se forzó a leer el resto del artículo tratando de encontrar alguna explicación coherente, necesitaba respuestas con urgencia, tal vez todo era una broma de mal gusto, o un maldito malentendido. Esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Suicidio? Hermione Granger, su sabelotodo, se había suicidado. Imposible. Esa adorable mujer, siempre sonriente y siempre buscándole el lado bueno a las cosas, había terminado con su vida.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos, mientras sentía como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, un nudo que parecía nunca se iría. El dolor que apareció en su pecho cegó cualquier sentimiento o sensación en el joven. Ni siquiera logró darse cuenta cuando el vaso de whisky se partió en su mano ni de la sangre recorría su palma hasta caer, manchando el inmaculado mármol negro de la residencia Malfoy. Apenas fue consciente de que había terminado por arrugar aquel pedazo de papel que contenía la noticia que acababa de arruinarle la vida. El sufrimiento crecía paulatinamente y lo ahogaba. Un grito desgarrador escapo de su garganta, no podía parar. El aire le faltaba, pero no podía dejar de gritar. Abrazó la foto de Hermione, tratando de sentirla cerca una vez más.

Las posibles explicaciones de ello comenzaron a llenar su cabeza, necesitaba encontrar un culpable y no pudo evitar tacharse como uno de los principales. ¿En que había fallado? La culpa comenzó a embargarlo y, sin poder hacer mucho más, se puso de pie. La mansión ahora resultaba demasiado pequeña y asfixiante, necesitaba poder hacer algo más que simplemente mirar esa noticia. Las preguntas comenzaron a rondar su cabeza. ¿Y si ella había acudido a él en busca de ayuda hace meses? Draco se pasó las manos por su rubio cabello, mientras seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. "¡Eres un maldito imbécil, Draco Malfoy!", se reprendía mentalmente, sin dejar de dar vueltas por la habitación. No podía evitar pensar que había sido un idiota por no darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal con ella, tal vez esa era la razón por la que lo había abandonado, porque él le había fallado, no pudo ayudarla. "¡maldito imbécil!, ¿por qué no la ayudaste?" se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, y no podía evitar sentirse como una maldita mierda.

Los recuerdos de los pasados meses, cuando ellos estaban juntos, comenzaron a llenar su memoria después de tanto tiempo de tratar de enterrarlos en el fondo de su mente ahora les permitía salir en busca de explicaciones, y ahora dolían más, al saber que nunca volvería a revivir ninguno de esos momentos a su lado.

Le dio mil vueltas a sus pensamientos pero en su cabeza solo se atravesaba la hermosa sonrisa de la castaña que en algún momento creyó suya, sus brazos, su piel, sus ojos… no podía recordar algo que indicara que esto iba a suceder, nunca la vio deprimida o sin ganas de vivir, menos en las últimas semanas que había pasado a su lado.

Aunque por supuesto, había quedado claro que todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos había sido una actuación. Él había sido un imbécil, se tuvo que enamorar de ella cuando Hermione había sido completamente clara con lo que quería de él. Sexo. Solo eso pero era un maldito idiota, incluso pensó que ella sentía lo mismo ¡ja! Después del abandono de Hermione le quedó más que claro que ella solo amaba su esposo, tuvo una mala racha con Weasley y se había refugiado en los brazos del rubio, pero al final regresó con su verdadero amor, y era obvio, pero él era un maldito ciego, ella jamás estaría con un Mortífago.

Al final, ninguno de los dos fue suficiente para ella.

Ella prometió que no se iría de su lado, pero al final lo hizo y ahora permanentemente.

Necesitaba tantas respuestas desesperadamente, pero ahora necesitaba una réplica inmediata a una sola pregunta: ¿Debería ir siquiera a su funeral? Él solo quería verla una vez más, una última vez, realmente necesitaba ver su cuerpo para poder creer realmente que ella ya no estaría con el nunca más, que nunca volvería a ver como la sonrisa le llegaba a los ojos y como sus hermosos ojos miel brillaban cuando él decía algo condescendiente o sarcástico. El simple hecho de recordarla le dolía en lo más profundo del alma.

No podía evitar sentir que la había defraudado. A pesar que el sentimiento de traición inundaba su ser, su parte masoquista quería verla aunque fuera la última vez, aunque ella le había dejado claro que nunca lo había querido, él seguiría siendo un idiota, y no lo podía evitar.

Lamentaba no haber sido suficiente para ella, no haber podido significar en su vida, lo que ella había significado en la de él. Lamentaba no haberla podido ayudar, orillarla a regresar con su esposo para que al final terminara por quitarse la vida… pero lo que más lamentaba era seguir amándola dolorosa e irremediablemente.

 **Bueno, esta es mi historia, aún queda mucho drama por delante, espero me acompañen en esto.**

 **Esta es mi primer historia, así que mis nervios son inmensos, pero espero les guste, déjenme su opinión en Review, si les gustó, si lo odiaron, que esperan de la historia. ¡TODO!**

 **Muy pronto subiré el 1er capítulo. ¡ESPERÉNLO!**


	2. Capítulo 1 Te fuiste sin decir adiós

**N/A: Primero que nada me gustaría agradecerles infinitamente por los review y los favs en el prólogo, espero que les siga gustando la historia y como se irá desarrollando. En segundo lugar, en la publicación pasada estaba tan nerviosa que no di los agradecimientos debidos a la gente que ha estado a mi lado. Fue muy difícil para mí poder tomar la decisión de subir esta historia, soy súper novata así que entiéndanme, pero esto no hubiera sido posible sin mis betas: Dánae García y Cristy1994 que a pesar de sus compromisos personales me ayudaron muchísimo. Y por supuesto, gracias a mis compañeras, amigas y coadministradoras Doris Tarazona, Gizz Malfoy y Lizz Malfoy, ustedes siempre están ahí, hacen que mi amor por el Dramione aumente cada día un poquito más y me dan las mejores ideas del mundo jaja, además me orillan al camino del bien. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Bueno ahora vayamos a la historia:**

 **Capítulo 1. Te fuiste sin decir adiós.**

Nunca pensó que levantarse de su cama le fuese a ser tan pesado como ese día, sus pies se sentían como plomo, tan abrumadores que le costaba un gran trabajo caminar, cuando se tuvo que vestir agradeció profundamente que toda su ropa fuera completamente negra, no tenía cabeza para lidiar con su vestimenta, mientras se veía en el espejo abrochándose la corbata pudo notar su aspecto, se veía horrible pero nunca le había importado menos su apariencia.

Al aparecerse en el cementerio, lo primero que pudo percibir fue el verde pasto que se postraba ante él, era tan ilógico que el lugar se viera tan vivaz cuando la muerte rondaba constantemente. Inmediatamente ubicó donde se realizaría el servicio de la castaña, aún se encontraba vacío, pero el ataúd color caoba se mostraba firmemente en el centro, esperando para descender debajo de la tierra.

Se acercó, a pesar de todo Hermione se veía tranquila, como si estuviera durmiendo, su pelo se mostraba aun rebelde, con sus finos labios juntos como si estuviera haciendo una mueca entre sueños, vestía un sencillo vestido beige que la hacía verse fresca, como una pequeña niña. Pero lo que lo aterrizaba a la realidad era la falta de sangre corriendo por sus mejillas, la palidez era predominante. Esa simple imagen fue suficiente para sentir como le temblaban las piernas, para empezar a darse cuenta que era verdad, Hermione, su Hermione, realmente estaba muerta, nunca la volvería a ver, nunca volvería a ver sus bellos ojos miel, no volvería a sentir su aliento en su cuello, ni probaría de nuevo el sabor de sus labios. Era un hecho, la mujer que hizo que el gran Draco Malfoy se doblegara se había ido **.**

Ya no sentiría su calor nunca más, no escucharía su latido de nuevo, se había ido, para siempre. Tomó su mano y la sintió fría, como nunca la había sentido. La vida realmente se había escapado de su cuerpo. La apretó con la esperanza de que ella lo hiciera de nuevo, como lo había hecho tantas veces, pero eso no sucedió. Era su última oportunidad de estar a su lado, lo único que quería en ese momento era memorizar cada facción de su bella cara, esa era la última vez que la vería y no quería dejarla en el olvido a pesar de que todo había sido una farsa, su estupidez lo orillaba a sentir ese profundo dolor, a sentir como cada fibra de su ser la amaba y como cada segundo aumentaba el vacío en su alma tras la ausencia de su hermosa castaña. Estaba tan concentrado en recordar como esa pequeña nariz se arrugaba cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo, o como sonaba su risa, como una tenues y afinadas campanadas, que no escuchó nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, hasta que sintió como de golpe algo separaba su mano de la de Hermione, volteó para saber qué fue lo que provocó esa separación, cuando alzó la vista una serie de sentimientos encontrados lo inundaron, ahí, a unos metros de él, estaba la última persona que quería ver en ese momento, ni en ninguno, pero también la persona que sabía forzosamente estaría ahí, junto con muchas otras personas a algunas las reconocía, a algunas no, pero no era como que le importara un carajo alguno de ellos. Nadie había ayudado a Hermione. 

— ¡Maldito Mortífago! ¿Qué carajo crees que haces aquí? ¡Déjala en paz! no la contamines con tus asquerosas manos— Y ahí estaba la comadreja, apuntando una varita hacia el cargando un bulto en los brazos, la furia se percibía en su voz y su cara presentaba un inusual tono rojizo, pero sobre todo destacaba la mirada de odio que dirigía hacia el rubio.

Draco se tensó pero devolvió su mirada a la castaña, sin tocarla esta vez. En ese momento le importaba poco lo que dijera Weasley y su pandilla, él solo necesitaba estar con ella, aunque sea una última vez. Necesitaba despedirse. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo podría seguir su vida, cuando lo único bueno que le había pasado en su vida se había ido? Después de su abandono claro que sintió dolor pero una parte de él conservaba la esperanza de tenerla a su lado de nuevo, pero esta vez se había acabado definitivamente.

—Basta Ron, Hermione no hubiera querido esto— intervino Harry tratando de reunir la paciencia suficiente, lo que menos necesitaba era un escándalo en esos momentos, le arranco la varita de las manos a Ron y le indicó a Ginny que tomará el bebé, que el pelirrojo cargaba en brazos, para evitar que le hiciera daño. — Malfoy, por favor, te voy a pedir que te vayas, no necesitamos tus burlas en este momento— Harry sonaba destruido, y su cara también lo reflejaba. Su mejor amiga había muerto y lo último que necesitaba era a Malfoy haciendo comentarios estúpidos, ni siquiera entendía que podría estar haciendo él ahí pero su cabeza en esos momentos no daba para tratar de buscar explicaciones

El rubio no dijo nada, alzó la mirada para ver como todos tenían la mirada puesta en él, ¿de dónde salían tantos pelirrojos?, posó la mirada en el pequeño bulto en los brazos de la pequeña Weasley, probablemente un mini Potter, nada que le interesara realmente, ya nada le importaba en este momento. Después vio fijamente a Harry y con esa mirada todos los que se encontraban ahí pudieron ver su suplica y como en su cara se reflejaba que no la estaba pasando nada bien y no solo eso, se le veía destrozado, con los ojos rojo, llorosos e hinchados y con grandes ojeras bajo ellos, se notaba demacrado como si no hubiera dormido en días, meses incluso, se podía percibir el pesar de su mirada, se notaba vacía, como si ya no quedara nada dentro de él, un simple cascarón . ¿Podría ser posible que el gran sangre pura, príncipe de las serpientes, estuviera llorando por una hija de muggles?

Potter no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿Malfoy destrozado por la muerte de Hermione? ¿De qué carajo se había perdido?

Claro que ninguno de los que estaban ahí entendería lo que estaba pasando, por qué Draco estaba ahí, nadie sabía lo que Hermione y Draco vivieron. No sabían qué vivieron los 11 meses juntos, y tampoco sabían lo dolorosos y largos que se habían sentido los últimos 6 meses después de su abandono. Ellos no sabían nada.

—Lárgate de aquí, estúpido, ¿que no ves que solo fuiste el jodido amante?— gritó Ron histérico, y demostrando el odio y dolor en cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para responder, ni puso atención a la cara de asombro que todos ponían en ese momento, ni a las miradas penetrantes que se empezaban a crear hacia su persona, pero el solo podía pensar en la palabra "amante", que ahora retumbaba dolorosamente en su cabeza, ni el mismo sabía que había significado para la castaña. ¿Solo había sido eso? ¿Por eso Hermione no había vuelto después de todo este tiempo? ¿Por eso decidió quitarse la vida? ¿Por qué ni él había significado algo para vivir felizmente, para simplemente vivir? Hermione había acudido a él solo por algo físico y el confundió todo, tal vez por eso Hermione nunca volvió con él, se supone que iba a dejar a Weasley, se supone que estarían juntos. Pero al final todo había sido una mentira. ¿Qué fue lo que paso para que todas esas promesas se fueran al carajo? ¿Para qué Hermione no tuviera otra opción más que suicidarse y mandar todo a la mierda? ¿Por qué le había mentido tan vilmente?

— ¿Tu sabes por qué Hermione hizo eso?— preguntó directamente viendo directo a los ojos a Ron, no le importaba tragarse su orgullo. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento eran respuestas y las personas ahí presentes eran las únicas que podían dárselas, su voz se escuchaba vacía y ronca— solo necesito saber eso…

— ¡A nadie le interesa lo que tu necesites, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi familia!— En su voz se percibía la furia, la desesperación pero también miedo— ¡Y mucho menos MI hijo! Yo mismo me encargaré de que no vuelvas a saber de nosotros ¿te quedó claro? – señaló al pequeño bulto que la pelirroja Weasley sostenía en ese momento.

Draco palideció y abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Su hijo? ¿Hermione había tenido un hijo? Eso era imposible, el recordaba como Hermione no pudo quedar embarazada de su esposo, lo habían intentado por años, una de las razones por las que la castaña fue a parar a sus brazos. De pronto una pequeña esperanza invadió su mente, ¿y si ese niño era suyo? Tenía que comprobarlo, inmediatamente se acercó al bulto, todo pasó tan rápido que Ginny no tuvo tiempo para ocultarlo o alejarlo, Draco le quito la manta de encima y sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima. Pelirrojo. El niño definitivamente no era de él, era de Weasley. Ahora entendía porque Hermione no había regresado con él, por fin se cumplió su sueño de ser madre, y con su esposo. Ya no necesitaba a Draco, es por eso que no había vuelto. Una parte de él se rompió en ese instante, todo había sido una jodida mentira y él había caído enamorado estúpidamente. Tenía que salir de ahí.

No sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento, intentó que alguna palabra saliera de su boca pero no funcionó, nuevas sensaciones que le infringían dolor llegaban en ese momento, la confusión y el sufrimiento llenaban su cara, lo único que pudo hacer fue dar media vuelta y tras trastabillar, retirarse con un dolor cada vez más grande y separándose para siempre de la mujer a la que más amó.

 **Bueno, el capítulo es corto pero decisivo en lo que pasará en los siguientes capítulos. Me he tardado un poco en actualizar porque quería estar segura del rumbo que tomaría la historia, ahora que lo sé. Prometo ser más constante.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, ya saben quejas, sugerencias, dudas, lo que quieran. Besos**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Chapter 2 Double infini, l'éternité pour toujours,**

No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en este tiempo, y lo único que podía hacer era beber, sentado en un sillón de cuero en Malfoy Manor con un whiskey de fuego en una mano y la carta en la otra, esa última carta que había acabado con todo hace 6 meses. Leía y releía esa carta, con la intención de encontrar una sola señal de que todo iba a acabar de esa manera, una pista en la que ella le dijera porque lo había hecho necesitaba tantas respuestas, ¿cuál era el gran problema que la había orillado a tomar esa decisión tan egoísta? ¿Por qué él no había sido suficiente para ella? Pero no había mucho que buscar. Esa despedida en una carta (que ni siquiera sabía si podía llamar de esa manera) contenía 3 renglones, ¡3 malditos renglones que solo le traían recuerdos y dolor!

 _Draco:_

 _Todo tiene un final, y el nuestro ha llegado. Mi lugar está con la persona a la que amo, debo estar con Ron. Este es un adiós, no volveremos a saber uno del otro pero recuerda siempre "à double infini, l'éternité pour toujours"._

 _Hermione_

Con esas palabras había acabado todo, ella se negó a responder todas las cartas que él le mandó buscando respuestas. Su "relación" ni siquiera había merecido más que esas 45 palabras, eso es lo que él había significado para ella.

Eventualmente, la misma fuente que le informó de su muerte, le hizo saber lo feliz que ella se encontraba con su esposo, caminando por Hogsmeade tan felices tomados de la mano. Así fue como Hermione desapareció hace meses, y esa carta solo dejó resonando en su cabeza esa última frase "à double infini, l'éternité pour toujours". Nunca podría olvidar esa frase, se quedaría torturándolo para siempre.

 _Y de repente se encontró regresando a aquel día en Paris, se encontraban los dos sentados en un largo sillón viendo la torre Eiffel desde el balcón, Draco la rodeaba con sus brazos mientras ella posaba su cabeza en el pecho de este. Habían decidido escaparse esa semana para poder estar juntos, escondidos en su propio mundo, sin tener que esconderse de nadie. Compartiendo el amor por este lugar. Su estadía había llegado a su fin, en unas horas volverían a la realidad, a esconderse._

 _— ¿realmente ya acabó todo, no? ¿Volverás simplemente con la comadreja como si nada hubiera pasado?— Había preguntado él rompiendo el silencio que había reinado en ellos durante las últimas horas, el rastro de dolor que venía detrás de esa oración no podía ser ocultado._

 _— Lamento que esto tenga que ser así, pero ese fue el acuerdo, Draco— había dicho ella, levantando la mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos_

 _— Pero, ¿entonces esto que es? ¿Un simple revolcón y ya? – su tono de voz iba subiendo gradualmente, realmente ya estaba harto de esto. – odio tener que estar lejos de ti todo el tiempo, Hermione, Te amo y creo que lo sabes perfectamente, soy un estúpido por enamorarme cuando me pediste que no lo hiciera, pero simplemente ya no puedo vivir sin ti_

 _— Draco, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es –Le dio una mirada suplicante, esa discusión la habían tenido miles de veces en las últimas semanas, y Hermione estaba llegando a su límite, ya no podía soportar esa situación, ya no podía ocultar sus sentimientos por más tiempo, tenía que ser sincera con él, pero no podía._

 _Tras escuchar esto Draco no pudo evitar sentir como la ira empezaba a crecer dentro de él, se paró furioso entrando a la habitación y con un movimiento de varita las cosas comenzaron a volar hacia su lujoso baúl que ahora se encontraba abierto y sobre la gran cama, cubierta de sabanas de seda._

 _—Draco por favor— Sollozó Hermione corriendo detrás de él, sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas y un sentimiento de impotencia empezaba a llenar su ser, sabía que iba a llegar este momento en el que se cansaría de ella, de tener todo en secreto, todo era su maldita culpa._

 _— ¿Por favor que, Hermione? Esta "relación"— haciendo comillas con los dedos— no va a llegar a ninguna parte, tú me lo dijiste desde el principio, pero yo fui demasiado estúpido, tanto que he permanecido a tu lado todo este tiempo, pero ya no puedo más, Hermione, no puedo estar así, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados cuando por las noches regresas con tu esposo y yo me quedo solo en una jodida casa solitaria, extrañándote y sintiéndome miserable, sintiéndome usado. Te amo, pero hasta aquí llegué si no podemos estar juntos, ¡bien!, pero ya me cansé de ser el otro. Búscate otro revolcón— dicho esto cerro el baúl y empezó a caminar con el hacia la puerta decididamente, hasta que se chocó con una pared invisible que le impedía el paso, volteo a ver a Hermione con confusión e ira. Ella blandía la varita hacia él._

 _— Por favor no te vayas— las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos— te necesito, lo lamento enserio lo lamento, te necesito más que nunca— no pudo resistir más y cayó de rodillas al suelo, todo la empezó a abrumar en ese momento. Era demasiado el tiempo que llevaba con esa carga encima, sabía perfectamente que le estaba haciendo daño a mucha gente, principalmente a la persona que tenía enfrente, si seguía con esto lo iba a perder para siempre y es lo que menos quería, lo amaba realmente lo amaba pero era una cobarde y una egoísta. Debía decirle la verdad, lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no podía. Quería tener a ambos en su vida ¿no? Pues ahora todo le explotaba en la cara, tenía que afrontar las consecuencias._

 _Draco no podía con esa imagen, si había algo que no podía soportar era verla llorar, y mucho menos verla en esa posición en el suelo, se veía tan vulnerable ¡maldición!, eso derribó todas las paredes que había levantado hace unos segundos, ella era su debilidad y no pudo evitar acercarse arrodillándose a su lado y abrazarla mientras suavemente acariciaba su cabello, no sabía que decir, no tenía palabras, todo era un caos, todo se les había salido de las manos, sentía como la castaña vibraba entre sus brazos. Pero era hora de terminar las cosas._

 _—Perdóname, soy una maldita egoísta, pero no quiero perderte, no ahora— había suplicado la castaña mientras se aferraba a la camisa del rubio, la desesperación inundaba su ser, ya no podía con ello_

 _—Tranquila, yo sabía perfectamente en que me metía desde el principio, pero no puedo con esto, ya no más. ¿Por lo menos tu sientes lo mismo?_

 _— à double infini, l'éternité pour toujours – recitaba lentamente en un excelente francés, casi en un susurro. Tan decididamente, como si con ello respondiera todas las incógnitas del universo_

 _Draco no pudo evitar mirarla con confusión_

 _—Doble infinito, eternidad para siempre— tradujo Hermione, mientras se metía cada vez más en sus pensamientos, había tomado una decisión_

 _—Sé perfectamente lo que significa— dijo casi con arrogancia— pero ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

 _— una promesa, una unión— lo decía como si fuera algo obvio, pero definitivamente Draco no entendía lo que maquilaba su mente en ese momento._

 _La confusión había aumentado en Draco, y aumentaba en cada segundo mientras veía como la castaña veía a la nada como si estuviera desentrañando una ecuación importante o no entendiera algo, su nariz empezó a arrugarse y comenzó a meterse profundamente en sus pensamientos, como si ella estuviese tomando una importante decisión, el rubio estaba tan encantado con sus perfectas facciones, que de pronto se le olvidó lo que pasaba en su mente segundos antes, ni siquiera supo cuánto tiempo pasaron en esa posición, pudieron haber sido segundos, minutos e incluso horas pero ver la perfección de la persona que más amaba, era algo que no cambiaría por nada, hasta que Hermione se movió de su posición fue cuando salió de su trance, ella volteó a verlo decidida_

 _—Esto se ha acabado— dijo con firmeza y mirando a los ojos_

 _Draco sintió como si lo hubieran abofeteado en ese momento, ¿estaba ella mandándolo al demonio?_

 _— ¿Qqquee…? –ni siquiera podía formular una pregunta coherente y larga_

 _— Lo voy a dejar Draco, voy a dejar a Ron. – una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus delgados labios—_

 _— ¿Enserio? – la felicidad empezó a llenar su ser, era increíble como esa mujer lo hacía cambiar de ánimo tan drásticamente, del dolor a la más grande felicidad que había sentido en mucho tiempo_

 _— Te amo Draco, te amo tanto que duele, no quiero separarme de tu lado, he sido una estúpida y una egoísta por no haberlo hecho antes— había dicho agarrándole la mejilla lentamente— no puedo seguir haciéndote más daño, haciéndoles daño a los dos. Hace mucho que Ron no forma parte de mi vida, nuestra relación terminó hace mucho tiempo, pero sigo queriéndolo, como amigo y lo que menos quiero es lastimarlo, aunque ya hice lo suficiente para hacerlo, necesito explicarle las cosas, sé que él no lo va a tomar de la mejor manera. Quiero estar contigo, para siempre. Pero esto tomará días, necesito tiempo para no empeorar las cosas, necesito decirle algo a el primero y tranquilizarlo — con una mirada de suplica_

 _Eso sin duda provocó dolor en Draco, le dolía que el amor de su vida aun tuviera a otra persona en su mente, era muy egoísta pero el solo la quería para ella, no quería que volviera siquiera a dirigirle la palabra a Weasley, pero sabía perfectamente que no habían hecho las cosas bien desde el principio, a pesar del odio que pudiese tenerle al pelirrojo, la culpa también lo invadía, habían jugado con él y lo habían engañado, merecía por lo menos una explicación. Nunca pensó sentir empatía por el pobretón Weasley, desechó el pensamiento de inmediato._

 _— ¿Cómo voy a poder vivir sin ti ahora? Necesito saber de ti, como estas, como te sientes y supongo que no podremos comunicarnos en este tiempo ¿no?_

 _— à double infini, l'éternité pour toujours— repitió Hermione como si fuera la respuesta a todo_

 _Después de 3 veces de decirlo sin dar una respuesta coherente, Draco se comenzaba a preocupar de que algo anduviera mal con la castaña, su confusión no hacía más que crecer y al ver su cara Hermione soltó una pequeña risita y respondió a la incógnita_

 _—es nuestra promesa, lo que nos unirá de ahora en adelante es lo que quiero contigo, una eternidad a tu lado, y es el amor que siento por ti, infinito al doble. Cada vez que usemos esa frase como hechizo podremos sentir lo que el otro siente, podemos sentir una parte del otro, su esencia, su calor. De esta manera podremos saber que el otro está bien. Esto nos unirá como uno solo, de manera que podremos percibir cada parte del otro. Mientras más cerca estemos, el sentimiento crecerá. De esta manera siempre podremos encontrarnos._

 _Tras decir esto Hermione tomo su varita y tomo la mano de Draco, volteó a verlo pidiéndole permiso con la mirada, el asintió, estaba dispuesto a compartir su vida con la mujer que tenía enfrente. Como si estuvieran haciendo un juramento inquebrantable, una delgada y brillante luz salió de la varita casi parecía una serpiente enredándose en sus manos, uniéndolos y llenándolos de calor hasta que la luz desapareció pero el calor se quedó aun unos segundos más, recordándoles que ahora eran uno solo, por un momento sintieron como si otra persona estuviera dentro de ellos, sentían una presencia dentro de ellos, como si de pronto alguien hubiera aparecido para vivir en sus entrañas, en su alma. De pronto todo se fue y quedaron solo con ellos mismos, era una sensación rara, se sentían incluso vacíos. Después de compartir ese momento juntos se dieron cuenta de cuanto se necesitaban. Ahora ya no podían vivir sin el otro._

 _— à double infini, l'éternité pour toujours—susurró Draco, como una promesa_

 _— À double infini, l'éternité pour toujours— repitió Hermione, como una promesa._

 _Y ahí, tirados en el suelo de una habitación de hotel hicieron un pacto que los uniría pero que también los separaría._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender en las mejillas de Draco tras el recuerdo de esa promesa, esa promesa que no se cumplió. ¿Quién diría que el gran sangre pura estaría llorando de esa manera, después de tantos años de esconder sus sentimientos? Sus ancestros seguro que estaban revolcándose en sus tumbas.

Para él, la mención de esa frase en la carta solo fue una despedida que le daba Hermione, tal vez recordándole los buenos momentos, o mostrándole el arrepentimiento que tenía por la decisión tomada en esa habitación de hotel, pero ahora era demasiado tarde para saber sus intenciones. Nunca las sabría. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era el recuerdo de todas las veces que la había tenido en sus manos, que la había amado intensamente, el recuerdo de la falsa unión que compartían.

Desde el día en que la carta había llegado a sus manos él no había realizado el hechizo de unión, no quería sentir su presencia, cuando sabía que estaba con otro hombre, quería olvidarla. Pero en este momento la lógica escapó de su ser, solo quería hacer ese hechizo una última vez, para poder enterrarlo en sus recuerdos, o por lo menos intentarlo. Casi inconscientemente tomó su varita y murmuró el hechizo sabiendo que nada iba a pasar, que no sentiría nada. Pero lo que pasó en ese momento cambió el rumbo de todo.

 **Bueno, como pueden notar, este capítulo será decisivo en el camino de la serie, es uno de los más importantes y de los que tienen más respuestas. Espero sigan leyendo y les esté gustando, aquí empieza todo. Chan chan chan chaaan!**

 **Ahora quería comentarles, aunque tal vez no les interese en lo más mínimo, mañana entro a la universidad por lo que ahora me será más complicado actualizar. Trataré de hacerlo cada semana, cada jueves de ser posible, ya estoy trabajando en los futuros capítulos así que espero tenerlos a tiempo, muchas gracias por su paciencia, espero sus reviews por fi. Recuerden que sus comentarios son los que más motivan a las que escribimos. Besos.**


	4. Capítulo 3 Ingenio Slytherin

**Capítulo 3. Ingenio Slytherin.**

 **N/A: Sé que prometí actualizar antes, ¡Loooo seee! Lo siento, es solo que a veces la vida se complica y como les había comentado estoy en la universidad y aunque fue mi primera semana fue demasiado cansado, además tengo mil actividades más (estoy loca y solo a mí se me ocurre ponerme hacer congresos y cosas de ese tipo) por lo que se me dificulta actualizar muy seguido pero bueno, creo que este capítulo es un poco más largo que los demás que he publicado así que eso compensará un poco mi culpa, espero lo disfruten. Ya no diré que día publicaré porque al final dudo hacerlo ese día (PERDÓN), pero lo haré pronto.**

 **Me gustaría agradecerles a cada una de las personas que me han escrito un review, corto o largo significa muchísimo para mí que les esté gustando o que les esté causando sufrimiento, suena muy cruel, pero como amante del drama mi objetivo es que sientan el dolor al que Draco está siendo sometido en este momento y para mi es hermoso que la historia les esté llegando de alguna forma y que les cause incertidumbre. ¡GRACIAS INFINITAS!**

 **Y como siempre, agradecerles a las personas que me apoyan a leer, editar y que me regañan un poco: Cristy1994, Danae García, Doris Tarazona, Adry Lizz y Gizz Malfoy, ¡SON LAS MEJORES DEL MUNDO! ¡GRACIAS!**

 **Bueno, después de mis agradecimientos de una página, pasemos a la historia.**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o**

— ¡Abre la maldita puerta, comadreja! —Draco golpeaba fuertemente la puerta de aquella pequeña casa en los suburbios de Godric's Hollow

Nunca pensó terminar en ese lugar, pero la desesperación lo comenzaba a inundar y junto con ella la esperanza también arribaba. Esa sensación tras recitar el hechizo solo podía significar una cosa: ¡Hermione estaba viva! Pero, ¿Cómo era posible? Él mismo había visto su cuerpo, la había tocado y no había podido sentir su latido ni había visto su pecho moverse de arriba a abajo. Necesitaba respuestas con urgencia. Una parte de él creía poder encontrar a la castaña del otro lado de esas paredes y aunque era poco probable quería asegurarse.

—¡Alohomora! —Tras decir el hechizo ingresó a la propiedad con la varita en alto, la casa se encontraba abandonada. Había algunos sillones cubiertos con mantas. ¿Que esperaba? ¿A Hermione con una taza de té dándole la bienvenida? Bufó. Tomó la decisión de inspeccionar más a fondo la propiedad, necesitaba buscar algún indicio de algo, alguna pista, algo que le ayudara.

Subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso apresuradamente, abrió la primera puerta, ahí solo se encontró una gran cama sin cobijas. Inspeccionó habitación tras habitación sin encontrar nada, todas estaban vacías o cubiertas por sabanas. A excepción de una, la habitación del fondo del pasillo era distinta. Al entrar pudo percibir que se trataba de la habitación del hijo de Hermione, estaba pintada de un color crema que hacía que se viera iluminada, seguramente al atardecer sería un paisaje digno de apreciar. No pudo evitar sentir empatía por el pequeño al que pertenecía el cuarto, a pesar de que también era hijo de Weasley, ese bebé era parte de Hermione y por ello una parte de él nunca podría rechazar a la criatura, aunque tuviera ese pedante color pelirrojo sobre su cabeza.

El cuarto se encontraba pulcramente ordenado. A diferencia del resto de la casa esta habitación parecía aun habitada, la pequeña cuna de roble mostraba una cobija perfectamente acomodada, había un tocador color marfil con un cepillo de plata encima, una mecedora, un pequeño baúl y un gran ventanal que dirigía a un pequeño balcón que definitivamente ayudaba a que la luz natural llenara el lugar de una forma bella.

Inmediatamente llegó a su mente que Hermione estuvo ahí en algún momento, tal vez se sentaba ahí a mecer a su hijo. Tomó asiento en la mecedora y comenzó a tocar la madera, queriendo sentir la presencia de la castaña pero nada pasó. La extrañaba embriagadoramente, tanto que dolía. No podía concebir la idea de que ella realmente se había ido. Sintió como el nudo en su garganta crecía, al parecer no hacía más que aumentar. Las lágrimas habían cesado después de realizar el hechizo en su mansión, la esperanza por fin había regresado, ahora era lo único que le quedaba pero ese maldito nudo ahí seguía y cada vez se sentía más grande.

Había ido a aquella casa en busca de una respuesta, de la verdad, pero no había encontrado nada que le indicará que su castaña estaba viva. Las preguntas en lugar de ser contestadas, crecían en cada momento.

Sin embargo, no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, buscaría hasta el final de sus días de ser necesario hasta dar con Hermione.

— à double infini, l'éternité pour toujours— recitó el hechizo por cuarta vez en ese día, la sensación que le daba era reconfortante y le daba esperanza, lo llenaba de calor de una extraña manera y lo hacía sentir lleno, como si completará una parte que no sabía que le faltaba. No era como la primera vez que lo había llevado a cabo en aquella habitación de hotel, esta vez se sentía mucho más débil y diferente pero lo llenaba de una manera consoladora, le daba esperanza y lo reconfortaba. Tras hacer el hechizo las palabras de Hermione inundaban su mente…

 _—Es nuestra promesa, lo que nos unirá de ahora en adelante. Es lo que quiero contigo, una eternidad a tu lado, y es el amor que siento por ti, infinito al doble. Cada vez que usemos esa frase como hechizo podremos sentir lo que el otro siente, podemos sentir una parte del otro, su esencia, su calor. De esta manera podremos saber que el otro está bien. Esto nos unirá como uno solo, de manera que podremos percibir cada parte del otro._ _ **Mientras más cerca estemos, el sentimiento crecerá. De esta manera siempre podremos encontrarnos.**_

El recordar la dulzura de su voz, le daba una sensación de calidez, necesitaba encontrarla. Si la sensación del hechizo era débil quería decir que se encontraba lejos, debía encontrar la forma de acercarse a ella. Era la única pista que tenía, lo único que lo acercaba a ella y es todo lo que le quedaba: una sensación que podía indicarle cosas erróneas, tal vez todo se encontraba en su cabeza.

Necesitaba encontrar a la comadreja, él era el único que podía tener información, aunque obviamente no podía llegar a tocar a su puerta y preguntarle por Hermione, si él tenía algo que ver no le iba a decir las cosas nada más así. Además, ni siquiera sabía dónde carajo estaba. Tal vez en la casa de los pelirrojos aquella que Hermione llamaba «la guarida» o algo, pero no tenía muchas ganas de dar explicaciones a los _cincuenta_ pelirrojos que conformaban la familia, ni mucho menos tener esa cantidad de varitas apuntadas hacia él, simplemente no ganaría nada de esa forma. No sabía por dónde empezar, solo sabía que no podría hacerlo solo, necesitaba de personas con las que pudiera contar, que lo apoyaran y que tuvieran poder para conseguir lo que quisieran, por supuesto él tenía esas cualidades pero en esas circunstancias no podía pensar objetivamente, necesitaba a alguien con la cabeza fría. Y en seguida visualizó a quien recurriría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Blaise, Theo y Pansy permanecían delante de Draco cada uno sorprendido a su singular manera. Zabini alzaba una ceja y sonreía sarcásticamente como si esperara que Malfoy soltará una carcajada y dijera algo como «deberían ver sus caras, ilusos»; Nott, por otra parte, estaba tratando de entender y estudiar la situación. Su cabeza hacia conjeturas intentando relacionar actitudes de su compañero las anteriores semanas, ahora entendía la depresión que su amigo había mostrado los últimos meses, pero la inimaginable reacción era la de Pansy.

Como buena bruja sangre pura se le había enseñado a ser una dama hecha y derecha, con modales perfectos y una educación pulcra, pasado el tiempo dejó ir algunos rasgos que no creía necesarios y que se le hacían estúpidos, pero nunca pudo borrar completamente ese matiz aristocrático en su persona. Hasta momentos como estos. Después de escuchar a Draco Malfoy decir que estaba enamorado de Hermione Granger, escupió el té y comenzó a toser de una forma casi cómica, sino fuera por el shock de los demás definitivamente se estarían burlando de ella. Después de ver el aspecto demacrado, ojeroso y cansado de su amigo, esperaban una noticia impactante pero sin duda no esperaban eso, jamás ni en sus más fantasiosos sueños lo hubieran imaginado.

Por un momento lo único que pudo escucharse fue el chisporroteo del fuego en la chimenea y los jadeos de Pansy intentando respirar correctamente

Ella fue la primera en decir algo.

—Vale, vale, déjame ver si entendí —dijo dejando de toser y limpiando el desastre causado con su varita mientras intentaba recomponer su flaqueza lo más rápido posible. Tenía ganas de partirse de risa pero una parte de ella le decía que Draco estaba diciendo la verdad—. Draco Malfoy, el gran rubio príncipe de las serpientes, jefe de Slytherin, oh gran sangre pura «odio al mundo entero», «le hice la vida imposible a todos en la escuela», «nadie es suficiente para mi»…

—Ya quedó claro el punto, Parkinson. —La interrumpió Malfoy rodando los ojos.

— Ok, ok —dijo en señal de rendición—. Tú, oh gran señor Malfoy, estás enamorado de Hermione Granger. — Soltó una carcajada sarcástica— ¿Estas bromeando, cierto?

—No, no es una broma —respondió dirigiéndole una mirada seria. Él sabía perfectamente que contar la verdad a sus amigos no iba a ser una tarea fácil—. No es solo eso. Necesito encontrarla y necesito su ayuda.

—¿Quieres que te ayudemos a encontrar a una mujer muerta? bueno no cualquier muerta ¿sino a la persona a la que has odiado toda tu vida que ahora dices amar? ¡Fácil! Ve al cementerio. ¡Asunto arreglado! De nada, Malfoy —resopló.

El tacto no era una característica de las serpientes, siempre habían sido mordaces y directos.

—Es suficiente Pansy. —La detuvo Theo, tratando de decir las cosas con más tacto en su habitual tono calmado y desinteresado, siempre era el intermediario—. Oye compañero, no es por arruinarte tu novela romántica ni mucho menos. Pero, ¿si estás enterado de que murió verdad?

— ¿No eres necrófilo, cierto? — dijo Blaise

—No, Blaise. Gracias a todos por su sarcasmo —dijo Draco dirigiéndoles una mirada cansada—. Sé que esto es difícil. Sí, yo mismo fui a su funeral pero no está muerta, estoy seguro.

—Eso tiene mucha lógica, eh —Blaise sarcástico no podía faltar.

—Lo sé, sé. Ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo. —Comenzó a pasar las manos por su rubio cabello jalándolo levemente—. Es difícil, sé que no es fácil creerlo pero solo lo sé. Es una historia muy larga.

—Amas a una sang…—trató de decir Blaise con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa formada en su rostro en un tono de burla.

—Ni siquiera termines esa frase Zabini. —El príncipe de las serpientes le dirigió una mirada que dejaba muy en claro que si decía «sangre sucia» le iba a arrancar la lengua con sus propias manos.

— Está bien, está bien. Solo bromeaba. No lo digo con ese sentido —dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición. Todos habían dejado los prejuicios de la sangre mucho tiempo atrás, cada uno en su propia y dolorosa forma—. Hermano, ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho antes?

—¿Me hubieran apoyado?

—Draco —habló Theo—, sabes perfectamente que hemos dejado muchas cosas en el pasado, pero nuestra amistad no ha sido una de ellas, siempre seremos una familia. —Después de que todos perdieran a sus Mortífagos padres en la guerra, solo se tenían a ellos.

—Bueno pero eso no es lo importante en este momento. Draco, Granger está muerta. Tú mismo fuiste a su funeral, la viste. Todo el jodido mundo mágico lo sabe. Tal vez te es difícil creerlo. Pero ella se ha ido. —Parkinson se levantó de su asiento poniéndose a lado del rubio, acariciándole el brazo—. Si te es tan difícil entenderlo, podemos buscarte ayuda…

— No estoy loco, y tampoco es que no pueda tener un duelo —agregó echándole una mirada recriminatoria a la pelinegra y quitando su brazo de las manos de Pansy—. Es algo muy difícil de explicar ¿ok?, la última vez que la vi hicimos un hechizo de vinculación, así puedo sentir su presencia de alguna manera dependiendo de su cercanía. Hice el jodido hechizo y pude sentirla. Además, acaba de tener un hijo no lo iba a abandonar así como así, no creo que Hermione se haya suicidado. Ella no es así.

—Pero te abandonó a ti, y tampoco creías que lo iba a hacer. —Blaise se encogió tras recibir las miradas furibundas de los presentes—. Lo siento, pero es la verdad.

—Gracias, Blaise. Tienes la sutileza de un hacha. Pero él tiene razón, Draco. Aunque ella estuviera viva, ¿Por qué quieres encontrarla si al final se fue con otro?

—La amo, Pansy. Y sé que ninguno me entiende, pero realmente solo quiero saber que está bien, aunque sea con otro hombre. Si esa fue la decisión que ella tomó, bien, eso ya lo acepté hace mucho tiempo. Pero si hay algo con lo que no puedo lidiar es un mundo donde ella no esté, sin eso yo tampoco puedo vivir. Cuando hice el hechizo tuve esperanza después de mucho tiempo. Además si realmente está viva, hay algo detrás de todo esto. Ella prometió que estaríamos juntos, ¿Qué tal si le pasó algo? ¿Qué tal si en verdad quiere estar conmigo?

Comenzó a pasarse las manos por el cabello con desesperación, hizo una pausa y después de suspirar, alzó la mirada y siguió.

—Necesito saber la verdad, y no descansaré. Con o sin su ayuda, lucharé por encontrar las respuestas de todo esto que está pasando. Pero en serio, necesito hacer esto —dijo con una mirada suplicante, definitivamente estaba desesperado. Un Malfoy suplicando y pidiendo ayuda era algo nuevo.

Blaise, Pansy y Theo intercambiaban miradas entre sí. Tras ese discurso era difícil decirle que no, nunca habían visto a su amigo de esa manera, ni mucho menos con ese aspecto. Su aspecto pulcro y aristocrático se había evaporado para dar lugar a un hombre deshecho, pero eran conscientes de que ello podía tener consecuencias no gratas en la vida de su amigo. Ni siquiera estaban seguros de que lo que el rubio estaba diciendo tuviera coherencia, pero ver a Draco con la desesperación impresa en su rostro era una imagen lamentable y no querían que su situación empeorará. Al final, los tres aceptaron ayudarle.

—Pero debes prometernos dos cosas. —Le dirigió una mirada demasiado seria, eso sí era raro de Blaise.

Draco asintió con duda. Blaise siguió.

—Pase lo que pase, debes superarlo. Si ella está muerta, lidiarás con ello y nos dejarás ayudarte. Si está viva pero no quiere estar contigo, la olvidarás y lo dejarás por la paz, y si algo le pasó y quiere estar contigo pues pueden andar en un jodido unicornio hacia el arcoíris, pero debes estar listo para cualquier cosa.

—Lo sé —dijo dirigiendo una mirada de agradecimiento a todos—, pero sé que vamos a encontrarla —agregó con ilusión— ¿y cuál es la segunda?

—No vas a interferir. No me importa lo que digas —agregó al ver la cara de descontento del rubio— en este momento no puedes pensar con la cabeza fría así que dejarás la investigación en nuestras manos ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Cómo carajo quieres que no interfiera? Es mi…. —se detuvo pensando en cómo expresarse de Hermione, ya no sabía que título usar para describirla— bueno, a mí me interesa encontrarla, ¿Por qué no puedo ayudar a buscarla?

—Mírate —dijo señalándolo de arriba a abajo—, actúas con desesperación, no has dormido en no sé cuánto tiempo, estás a punto de arrancarte el cabello, tienes ansiedad. Podrías poner en peligro esto, lo tenemos que hacer con cautela, nos estamos metiendo con los héroes del mundo mágico, si alguien se entera que estamos buscando a la comadreja e información de su familia vamos a tener al ministerio encima de nosotros respirándonos en la nuca en cinco minutos. Sabes lo penado que está meterte con esos estúpidos. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

Por un momento Draco se quedó en silencio evaluando la situación, consideraba que Blaise estaba en lo cierto, a pesar de que siempre se mostraba muy sarcástico y con actitud de que la vida le importaba poco, en realidad era muy listo, sigiloso, observador, y cuando quería, despiadado, por lo que podía actuar de la manera más sensata y sabía lo que era mejor para todos, incluso superaba a Theo en esos aspectos.

El rubio creía que era lo más cauto, sabía perfectamente que en esos días no había sido el mismo y que la desesperación lo estaba transformando negativamente pero se iba a volver loco si no tenía información pronto, sabía que no sería fácil estar con los brazos cruzados en su casa pero tenía que hacerlo por su castaña.

—Está bien —aceptó forzosamente—, pero por favor, denme información lo más rápido posible. Me voy a volver malditamente loco, no puedo estar en estas jodidas cuatro paredes esperándolos como esposa a un soldado en la guerra.

Los tres Slytherin soltaron una pequeña risa al escuchar a su amigo quejarse como niño de cinco años. Definitivamente esa Granger lo había cambiado.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan? —habló Theo frotándose las manos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Draco estaba desesperado.

Habían pasado apenas dos días de que había recurrido a sus amigos y ya se encontraba al borde del colapso. La mitad de la mansión ya se encontraba destrozada, sobre todo el salón principal en el que se encontraban varias botellas y vasos rotos, un par de sillones volteados y con algunas plumas y relleno en el piso de mármol. No había dormido nada, mucho menos ingerido algún alimento que no fuera alcohol, y al parecer tampoco conocía el concepto de ducha en ese momento.

Había permanecido en esa sala esperando algún visitante apareciendo por red flú, pero nada, las lechuzas tampoco habían hecho acto de presencia y él tenía terminantemente prohibido enviarles lechuzas a ellos, ya que «alguien podría verlas y la misión se iría al carajo» tal vez Blaise estaba siendo demasiado paranoico, pero aun así debía hacerle caso, no podría vivir con la culpa de cagarla y nunca encontrar a Hermione por sus estupideces.

Varias veces había casi flaqueado queriendo salir de su hogar para buscar respuestas, pero la voz de la razón lo hacía cambiar de idea en cuanto llegaba a la puerta y al final regresaba a romper más cosas en un acto de impotencia, por lo qu, cuando esa tarde vio un fuego verde esmeralda emanar de su chimenea, una parte de su alma volvió a su cuerpo.

Theo salió luciendo desanimado, pero en cuanto vio el aspecto de Draco su cara cambió rápidamente de confusión a desagrado, su amigo lucía horrible. Tenía la misma ropa que dos días atrás. Mostraba una pequeña barba que lo hacía ver muy diferente a como lo conocía, los ojos se le veían hinchados y bajo ellos habían unas grandes ojeras

—¿Qué carajo? ¿Amigo, te has visto en un espejo?

—Sí, sí, sí. ¿Lo encontraste? —respondió con impaciencia.

—No te voy a decir nada hasta que tomes una maldita ducha, apestas hasta acá.

—¿Encontraste a la maldita comadreja o no? — dijo acercándose a su pelinegro amigo, agarrándolo por las solapas de su traje y empujándolo contra la chimenea— ¡RESPONDEME, MALDITA SEA!

Theo se quedó anonadado ante la reacción del rubio, inmediatamente vieron las llamas de nuevo salir por la chimenea. Esta vez arribó Pansy que al ver la escena que se postraba ante ella no puedo evitar llenar su cara de confusión, pero Draco no aflojó su agarre ni un milímetro.

—¿Qué carajo, Malfoy? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Gritó conmocionada Pansy, acercándose para intentar separarlos— ¿Qué diablos está mal contigo?

—¿Cómo que qué está mal conmigo? ¡Me estoy volviendo loco aquí sin saber nada de lo que están haciendo! — dijo soltando a Theo, no sin antes darle un empujón—. No me avisan absolutamente nada y cuando llegan no me quieren decir las cosas. ¿Le pasó algo a Hermione? ¿Encontraron algo? —agregó dirigiéndoles una mirada suplicante y pasándose las manos repetidamente por el cabello mostrando una gran ansiedad— ¡Díganme maldita sea!

Theo no podía creer lo que estaba ante sus ojos, sabía que su amigo estaba mal pero no estaba consciente de la magnitud del problema.

—Ok, Draco. Trata de tranquilizarte por favor.

—¿Tranquilizarme? Solo dime lo que me tengas que decir ¡Joder!

—¿Has dormido algo siquiera? ¿Has comido? —preguntó preocupado.

Draco rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué encontraron? —recalcó, lo demás le importaba menos que estiércol de dragón.

—Primero necesitamos que te tranquilices —Pansy trató de acercarse al rubio— ¡wooow, apestas!

El rubio les dirigió una mirada de advertencia, sus amigos le estaban dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto y él estaba demasiado desesperado.

—¡Váyanse a la mierda! ¡Yo iré a buscar, gracias por nada! —dijo pateando una mesa y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación.

—Está bien, Draco —dijo Theo en señal de rendición, impidiendo que su amigo se fuera del lugar—. Te lo diremos pero creo que debemos esperar a Blaise.

Como si lo hubieran invocado, la chimenea lanzó un ruido y segundos después apareció el moreno con cara de preocupación, inmediatamente buscó con la mirada a Theo y negó con la cabeza, el ojiazul suspiró.

—¿Qué significa esa mirada? —exclamó el príncipe de las serpientes notando el intercambio que acababa de suscitarse frente a él.

—No hay nada, Draco. —Suspiró Zabini—. Ni una sola pista de la comadreja

— ¿Y en el ministerio?

—Dejó su puesto como auror, simplemente renunció después del funeral de Granger, nadie sospecha nada todos suponen que está viviendo su duelo —interfirió Nott.

—¿No se puede rastrear su varita o algo?

—Ese rastreador solo sirve hasta los 17 años, no hay ninguna otra forma de rastrear su magia ahora —contestó Zabini serio.

—¿Qué hay de su familia? —La impaciencia del rubio aumentaba.

—Hice que algunas personas tratarán de sacarle información a Potter, a Percy Weasley, a Arthur Weasley, incluso a Longbottom pero nadie dijo nada significativo, al parecer todos tienen la misma información —respondió Pansy—. O realmente no tienen idea o están ocultando muy bien la verdad.

—Estoy seguro que su familia debe saber algo, debe haber alguna forma de sacarles el paradero de ese maldito ¡joder! —dijo dándole un puñetazo a la pared, sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar.

—Draco debes calmarte, encontraremos la forma —dijo acercándose a Malfoy, tratando de agarrar su mano para ver el daño—. Debes dejar de hacerte daño a ti mismo, ¡mírate! ¿Crees que Granger querría verte así?

Ese fue un golpe bajo para él, ni él sabía que querría Hermione pero una parte de él le decía que no le gustaría verlo en ese mediocre estado.

—Necesito un tiempo a solas —suspiró Draco.

— ¿Vas a estar bien? —Lo detuvo Pansy de nuevo.

—Si —susurró acariciándole el cabello a la pelinegra—, tengo un baño que tomar.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ello —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Falta que te hace! —secundó Blaise.

Draco fingió una sonrisa que tuvo más forma de mueca y se retiró de la habitación.

—Si no encontramos nada lo vamos a perder —dijo Parkinson casi en un susurro, volteando a ver a sus cabizbajos amigos.

—Ya lo estamos perdiendo —concluyó Theo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **N/A: Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, ya saben que cualquier cosa por reviews, sus comentarios con mi inspiración y pues este capítulo además de largo creo que fue sarcástico, algo que creo seguirá pasando en capítulos futuros pero sin dejar el drama que viene de la mano en la búsqueda de la castaña, tal vez es algo que muchos no esperaban, pero como ya les había dicho podía tomar varios caminos en la historia y me decidí por este, estoy pensando seriamente en un futuro hacer una historia alterna con el otro camino que tenía en mente, ya que una parte ya la tenía escrita, pero lo pensaré muuuuuuuy seriamente, sino será parte de otro fic, ya se verá en el futuro.**

 **Gracias infinitas por leer.**

 **Besos.**


	5. Capítulo 4 El fin Justifica los medios

**Capítulo 4. El fin justifica los medios.**

 **N/A.**

 **Primero que nada, graciaaas a todas las que me leen, gracias por sus reviews, gracias por sus recomendaciones, por sus mensajes, por todo. ¡Son geniales!**

 **Segundo, gracias, como siempre a aquellas que me ayudan dándome ideas o leyendo mis capítulos y corregirlos son las mejores del mundo y no sé qué haría una novata como yo sin ustedes. Cristy 1994, Danae García. Son un amor. Además me gustaría dar una mención a Karen Kleiss ya que en el concurso de navidad de la página Dramione Shipper ella medio menciono esta propuesta y pues aquí estamos jaja. Gracias por iluminar mi cerebro, supongo.**

 **En tercer lugar, sé que me he tardado 8mil años en subir esta capitulo, y ofrezco disculpas por ello, pero me ha costado muchísimo trabajo poder encontrar la inspiración de escribirlo, (mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones, y amenazaba seriamente con no volver jamás).**

 **Realmente esto de la investigación y las cosas "detectivescas" no son lo mío pero estoy haciendo mi máximo intento, tampoco quiero que esto sea como una historia de "mentes criminales" o algo así, por lo que estoy tratando de buscar un camino más ameno, como podrán notarlo más adelante.**

 **Me gustaría agradecerles por la paciencia, sé perfectamente que no es agradable esperar mil años por un capitulo, yo siempre me he quejado de las historias en proceso que no actualizan regularmente, pero ahora que estoy del otro lado me doy cuenta que la vida no es tan bonita y hay mil cosas que se interponen en el camino, así que espero su comprensión. Juro, prometo y perjuro que me he sentado a escribir pero la inspiración se va por otro lado haciéndome escribir otraaas historias, y todo se vuelve un caos.**

 **Pero bueno, ya estoy contándoles otras cosas que no quieren oír, así que pasen al capítulo y disfrútenlo.**

 **—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o**

 _Verla llorar lo destrozaba, pero lo hacía más que llorara por otro hombre. Habían pasado ya 5 meses desde e que habían iniciado su relación, mejor llamada "vamos a tener sexo sin enamorarnos" (lo cual no se estaba llevando a cabo del todo bien)._

 _Draco no sabía por qué estaba llorando de esa manera, sin embargo sabía perfectamente hacia quien iba dirigido ese sufrimiento y eso le provocaba un doloroso estremecimiento que le hubiera gustado negar._

 _Desconocía que era lo que había detonado ese desastre. De un momento a otro ella se soltó a llorar. Se encontraban abrazados y hablando de su día, cuando un pequeño silencio los llenó, los sollozos de ella aparecieron confundiendo a Draco._

 _—No puedo seguir haciendo esto. — Sollozaba la castaña lastimosamente, mientras se abrazaba al rubio._

 _— ¿Hacer qué?— Susurró Draco mientras le acariciaba el cabello lentamente tratando de recomponerla._

 _—Esto— Dijo alzando la mirada y señalándose ella y luego a él.— No puedo estar así de bien contigo mientras estoy casada con otra persona, no es justo para nadie, todo esto se nos está yendo de las manos._

 _— ¿Por qué no lo dejas?— Musitó Draco casi como un susurro, quería decirlo pero no estaba tan seguro de como ella fuera a tomarlo. Mil veces había pasado por su cabeza planteárselo, pero esta era la primera vez que salía de su boca._

 _Hermione lo miró con duda y un reflejo de ilusión en su mirada._

 _— ¿Dejarlo?_

 _Draco asintió. Una parte de él se lo estaba pidiendo, él sabía que estaba siendo estúpido, ese no era el trato, pero ya no la quería compartir._

 _Por un momento el silencio se instauró entre los dos, y la mirada de la castaña se perdió por unos segundos fuera de esa habitación. Ella sabía perfectamente la razón por la que no podía dejar a Ron, no era porque lo amara ni mucho menos, su relación se había ido al carajo hace mucho tiempo pero no quería que Draco fuera lastimado, sabía de lo que Ron era capaz aunque se negará a verlo._

 _—No puedo.— Musitó la castaña bajando la mirada._

 _Draco no pudo responder a ello, no sabía por qué, pero le dolía profundamente escuchar eso, quería a la castaña solo para él, no aceptaba estar enamorado, pero una parte de él sabía que lo estaba completa y perdidamente, y que estaba sumamente jodido porque lo suyo simplemente no podía ser._

 _Ninguno de los dos sabía en qué momento habían llegado a ese punto de intimidad, en un principio lo único que compartían eran saludos, gemidos, despedidas y miradas incomodas pero de un momento a otro los desayunos y las pequeñas platicas se hicieron más frecuentes, hasta el punto donde empezaron a depender de la presencia del otro, cada vez se hicieron más y más cercanos y por lo tanto tenían platicas cada vez más profundas sobre distintos temas, desde la vida cotidiana como política, creencias, costumbres muggles, que raramente a Draco le interesaban, entre otros temas burdos ,hasta llegar a su vida personal en donde se habían tocado puntos esenciales de su vida como la muerte de los padres de Draco, la vida como Mortífago, la carga que conllevaba ser heroína de guerra, su pasado en Hogwarts, las creencias de la sangre, las cicatrices y las marcas emocionales que estas dejaron en ellos… Cada uno de esos temas los fue acercando y por supuesto, creó un sentimiento que ambos se obligaban a negar aunque se encontraba frente a ellos como si fuera un letrero de neón parpadeante con flechas gigantes._

 _Aunque no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, así como su relación avanzó, también se complicó. Se suponía que nada de eso iba a pasar y ahora no sabían cómo manejar la situación que se les estaba viniendo encima._

 _—Perdón. — La castaña rompió el silencio con la cabeza baja y separándose de Draco. Ella había notado el gesto de dolor que el rubio intentó ocultar pero no logró del todo y se sintió desdichada por no poder hacer nada, le dolía lastimarlo pero sabía que podía ser peor._

 _— ¿Lo amas?— Preguntó con un poco de esperanza Draco; "dime que no, dime que no" se repetía mentalmente esperando que esa fuera la respuesta de la castaña._

 _—Lo siento. — Respondió de nuevo la castaña con culpa en su voz, dándole una mirada de súplica y tratando de tomar la mano del Slytherin._

 _—Nada que perdonar.— Espetó el rubio quitando la mano antes de que ella lo tocara.— Esto es solo sexo, yo solo lo digo para que no andes lloriqueando por la vida.— De pronto volvió a ser el mismo déspota que tanto odiaba en Hogwarts, pero ambos sabían que era la única forma en la que podría ocultar su dolor, era su defensa contra todo lo que pudiera lastimarlo y así por lo menos no le mostraba a la castaña como su corazón se estaba rompiendo por los sentimientos que ella aun tuviera por la maldita comadreja. No se podía mostrar débil ante nadie, menos ante alguien que no le correspondía como él quisiera. Se paró y se dirigió al baño, tratando de no flaquear frente a ella, si se quedaba un momento más ahí se terminaría arrodillando frente a ella rogándole que dejara a su esposo y se quedara con él, no estaba dispuesto a hacer el ridículo. Hermione se quedó anonadada y dolida en el mullido sillón de piel, sabía perfectamente que la estaba cagando bien y bonito, pero esperaba que algún día el rubio pudiera entender sus razones._

Un sordo golpe lo saco de sus pensamientos, se encontraba metido en la tina de baño, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero la helada temperatura del agua y su arrugada piel blanquecina le indicaban que bastante. Comenzó a repetir en su cabeza aquella primera vez en la que le pidió que abandonara a la comadreja, él nunca supo a ciencia cierta qué era lo que la detenía, siempre supuso que era el amor, pero ¿y si era otra cosa? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él si le hubiera rogado de rodillas que se quedara con él desde antes? ¿Las cosas serían diferentes? Tal vez ella en este momento estaría en sus brazos, probablemente con un hijo de ambos, tal vez la historia hubiera sido completamente diferente.

Con todo lo que había pasado ya no podía pensar en Weasley como una buena persona, a pesar de que siempre le había tenido un resentimiento atroz, una parte de él lo consideraba leal y decente, Malfoy siempre había sido el malo de la historia, no los pelirrojos. Pero frente a los eventos recientes no podía hacer más que cuestionar toda la información que tenia del susodicho, lo cual lo había llevado a rememorar todos aquellos momentos vividos con la castaña en busca de alguna respuesta, las pláticas en las que había mencionado al pelirrojo, cualquier indicio que le pudiera ayudar a encontrarla, pero lo único que le pareció nuevo y, por lo que se sintió un idiota por no haberlo notado antes, era la mirada de miedo que se notaba en Hermione cuando hablaba del pelirrojo.

Las ganas de encontrar y de tomar por el cuello a ese bastardo crecían cada vez que recordaba las lágrimas de Hermione, su mirada de dolor pero sobre todo la presencia de él entre Draco y Hermione. Estaba seguro que había mucho más atrás de lo que ella le había dicho alguna vez, ahora sabía que muchos secretos se habían interpuesto entre ellos. Lo mataría si él era la razón por la que ellos no pudieron cumplir su promesa de estar juntos.

Otro golpe resonó en la puerta haciendo al rubio soltar un gruñido.

— Draco, ¿estás bien?— La voz de Pansy sonaba preocupada

— ¿Necesitas algo, Parkinson?—Dijo en tono de fastidio

—Lo siento. — Musitó apenada. — Llevas ahí dos horas, ¿Podemos hacer algo por ti?

"Encontrar a Hermione", pensó el rubio, pero decidió callarse, sabía que su actitud no era la mejor, pero no tenía otra forma en la que reaccionar, no cuando no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, cuando no entendía nada, cuando Hermione se encontraba en algún lugar y él no tenía idea ni por dónde empezar a buscarla.

La frustración y la desesperación se habían vuelto una constante en su vida, lo que por supuesto venía acompañado por una magnifica ansiedad. Deseó tener uno de esos artefactos muggles que Hermione le había mencionado alguna vez, que te causaba una grave enfermedad pero te quitaba la ansiedad.

—Voy. — Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la bañera, tomó su varita y se secó, no tenía ni las ganas ni la paciencia de usar una toalla, se vistió lentamente con lo primero que se atravesó en su camino, pantalones, camisa negra y unos zapatos de cuero italiano. Pero cuando era hora de salir de la habitación se quedó parado contemplando la puerta.

No quería salir, no tenía punto, nadie tenía respuestas que pudieran ayudarlo, nadie la había encontrado, no quería sentir la mirada de lastima de sus amigos sobre él, sabía que ellos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarlo de alguna manera, aunque no le creyeran completamente su teoría de que Hermione estuviese viva, pero aun así no le era posible mirarlos a los ojos siquiera. Casi había golpeado a Theo y se sentía culpable por ello, estaba consciente de que estaba siendo una persona muy desagradable pero no tenía la paciencia para sentarse a pensar en sus actitudes.

Romper y aventar cosas, de alguna manera le ayudaban momentáneamente, aunque después todo era peor, pero no veía otras opciones que le ayudaran a calmarse. Lo único que necesitaba era a una bruja de cabello rizado y desordenado con grandes ojos color miel y piel suave como la seda, era lo único que lo calmaría y también lo único que no podía tener.

Los únicos que podían saber el paradero de Ronald, eran los Weasley o Potter, y sabía perfectamente que no lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos y que no sería nada fácil sacarles la información. El chantaje y el soborno seguro que no servirían, ellos eran demasiado orgullosos para ceder. Ya se había comprobado que no cedían ante los ojos curiosos del mundo, incluso si les decía su historia nadie les creería, pero ellos eran su única opción, debía sacarles la información de alguna manera.

 _—À double infini, l'éternité pour toujours. —_ Recitó el hechizo que lo unía a su amor, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había repetido ya, pero era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo, sentir ese calor llenándolo era sumamente reconfortante y lo llenaba de esperanza. Era lo único que lo acercaba a la calma. Sentía como podía rascar la presencia de su castaña, pero cuando el efecto desaparecía todo se volvía un poco peor. El vacío lo llenaba de nuevo y necesitaba ese calor, esa droga dentro de él de nuevo.

Lamentaba profundamente que ese hechizo no pudiera ayudarlo de otra forma a encontrarla, para lo único que servía era para saber que ella se encontraba en algún lugar, para llenarlo de esperanza, pero nada más. En ese momento deseó haberle hecho tantas modificaciones a ese hechizo, como un rastreador o algo parecido, aunque sonará como un psicópata controlador, pero ahora era demasiado tarde para pensar en el "hubiera"

Últimamente su vida se basaba en los "tal vez" o los "hubiera", pero tenía que parar y poner eso de lado para poder encontrarla, necesitaba enfocarse. En este momento lo único que necesitaba era un plan y debía ser dirigido a la familia que por tantos años odió y humilló.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

 ** _—_** _Draco. — Habló Hermione tocando levemente la puerta del baño.— Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, ¿estarás bien?_

 _Pero todo lo que pudo escuchar la castaña fue silencio._

 _—Si no me contestas sabes que entraré, ¿cierto?_

 _—Adiós. –Fue lo único que fue capaz de decir el rubio, sin embargo con esa simple despedida se le escuchaba una voz diferente._

 _—¿Podemos hablar por favor? No quiero irme así._

 _—¿Para qué? Vuelve con tu esposo._

 _—¿Puedes salir? Realmente odio hablar con una puerta. –Refunfuñó._

 _El rubio se lo pensó por unos segundos, al salir pudo distinguir que la nariz de Hermione seguía roja mostrando indicios de que acababa de llorar, pero realmente lucía hermosa. Al verla así, solo le dieron ganas de abrazarla pero se contuvo._

 _—¿Qué sucede? ¿Hoy no llega tu adorado marido temprano o qué?_

 _El tono mordaz en su voz volvió a surgir, haciendo sufrir un poco a la castaña._

 _—No podemos seguir así ¿sabes?_

 _El rubio tragó saliva gruesamente, ¿Ella lo estaba dejando?_

 _— ¿Volverás?_

 _—¿Quieres que lo haga?_

 _Por un momento el silencio se hizo presente, no era la intención de la castaña que eso saliera de su boca._

 _Draco pareció pensarlo, realmente no quería que ella se fuera, pero lo más difícil era por fin aceptarlo. Aceptar que no quería que hubiera otro hombre en su vida que no fuera el, que amaba todos los momentos que pasaba con ella, las risas, las pláticas y, por supuesto, el excelente sexo. No quería que ella fuera consciente de la dependencia que él había desarrollado en esos meses, no quería ver como ella le rompía el corazón en pedazos cuando eventualmente se fuera de sus brazos, no quería albergar todo lo que sentía cuando la veía sonreír, sufrir o simplemente aparecer por la puerta con su gran melena y sus jeans rasgados. No quería aceptarlo, pero cada vez era más evidente._

 _—Por favor, no te vayas. –Susurró mientras la acercaba a sus brazos._

 _Esa fue la primera vez que Draco mostró un atisbo de flaqueza ante ella y la idea de que se fuera, fue la primera vez que realmente aceptó que iba a caer enamorado de esa leona, si no lo estaba ya. Fue la primera vez que se permitieron hacer el amor con los sentimientos a flor de piel, sin querer ocultarlo._

 _—Jamás. — Susurró Hermione mientras hacían el amor y hacía una promesa que no cumpliría._

—Draco. —Dijo Pansy sacándolo de sus pensamientos, al parecer iba a interrumpir todos sus recuerdos del día de hoy. — ¿Estás escuchando?

—Sí, sí. — Respondió con un tono de enfado e interés, no le gustaba que lo sacaran de sus pensamientos sobre todo cuando se trataba de Hermione. Recordar ese día lo hacía tener sentimientos encontrados, ese día fue la primera vez que una parte de él aceptó que la amaba y que estaba dispuesta a dar todo por ella, aunque quisiera oprimirlo y negarlo, ese día significo mucho para ellos como pareja, como amantes. Pero también fue el día en el que se dio cuenta que iba a terminar jodido, y dicho y hecho.

—Bueno, como decía. — Siguió Theo. — Es obvio que los Weasley o Potter deben saber dónde está, eso ya lo tenemos súper presente pero no será fácil obtener información de ellos, una de las principales características de esa familia es la lealtad y a menos que les digamos la versión de nuestra historia, que dudo que nos crean, no veo una manera útil de acercarnos.

— ¿Y alguien siquiera ha considerado que vamos a hacer si ellos no tienen ninguna información? ¿Qué hay si la comadreja se fue sin decirle nada a nadie? –Intervino Blaise

— Es una gran probabilidad, ya vimos que el pelirrojo es impredecible pero como lo veo, es la única manera en la que podemos conseguir algo, ya intentamos por todos lados, en el ministerio, con magia, incluso con un investigador privado pero nada, parece que se lo ha tragado la tierra, a él y a su hijo. Si hay alguien a quien Ronald le haya dicho dónde estaba debe ser su familia.

—Ok, pero ¿a quién nos acercamos? Debe ser una persona en concreto, no podemos llegar, tocar la puerta y decir "Hola, ¿quién quiere ser mi amiguito para que me diga dónde está la comadreja?" no creo que sea la mejor forma de sacar información. – Dijo Pansy con sarcasmo

—Potter de entrada queda descartado, él ni de coña nos dirá nada. No creo si quiera que podamos compartir media palabra con él. Además es mejor amigo de ese, seguro en cuanto le preguntemos algo, le dice al imbécil pelirrojo y nos arruina todo. — Interfirió Draco con desdén, ya ni en Harry Potter podía poner sus esperanzas, ya no creía en la inocencia de nadie.

—Tal vez podemos por Arthur Weasley, está en el ministerio y tendremos un acceso más fácil a él. –Sugirió Blaise mencionando a la primera persona que se le atravesó en la cabeza.

—Ya lo intentamos y nos dio por la tangente, no daría jamás el paradero de su propio hijo, como dije, son demasiado leales, aunque finjamos ser las mejores personas de la vida jamás nos soltaría información de más. — Reflexionó Theo. — Necesitamos a alguien más vulnerable.

—Tal vez el gemelo vivo, George se llama me parece. Su hermano Fred murió durante la batalla, debe estar con las heridas muy abiertas. – Sugirió el rubio, no se le podía ocurrir a alguien más vulnerable que él.

— ¿Realmente no se enteran de nada?—Musitó Pansy.

Todos sabían que ella era una cotilla hecha y derecha, si había alguien que supiera todos los chismes del mundo mágico era ella.

— ¡Ilumínanos!— Dijo Draco rodando los ojos

La pelinegra le dirigió una mirada sarcástica y siguió

—Después de la muerte de su hermano, se sumió en un vacío del que no ha podido salir. Desaparece por tiempos prolongados, y nadie sabe dónde está la mayoría del tiempo, además de que al parecer el Whiskey de Fuego se ha convertido en su mejor amigo. Aunque pudiéramos encontrarlo, dudo mucho que sirviera de algo.

Por un momento pudieron percibir un atisbo de tristeza en Parkinson. Todos soltaron un suspiro, esa situación realmente apestaba, a pesar de ser unos Slytherin hechos y derechos no podían evitar sentir un poco de pena y empatía por la situación de George, todos eran hijos únicos, pero imaginaban que perder a un hermano que era más como su sombra debió haber dolido como el jodido infierno.

— ¿Alguien ha pensado en un imperio? Eso definitivamente nos facilitaría las cosas. — Interrumpió Blaise en un tono demasiado tranquilo, como si estuviera hablando del clima y no de una maldición imperdonable.

Draco pareció pensarlo por un momento, realmente las cosas de esa manera serían más fáciles. Theo, por otra parte, volteó a ver al creador de esa idea con la mandíbula desencajada, parecía como si fuese a matarlo en ese instante.

— ¡Eso es ilegal!— Chilló en un tono demasiado agudo.

—Pero es por una buena causa. — Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de inocencia el moreno.

— ¿Y qué hay de la mini pelirroja? –Agregó Draco queriendo interrumpir la tensión del momento.

Por un instante, todos se quedaron callados considerando la posibilidad.

—Ginny Weasley es una buena opción, era realmente cercana al trio dorado y podríamos encontrar vulnerabilidad en ella, ha perdido a su hermano, su familia seguramente ha estado pasando por un momento deprimente, seguramente necesita un hombro en el cual llorar, ya que no quiere importunar a los demás en su duelo. Me gusta. –Dijo Theo tomándose la barbilla considerándolo, sacando su lado Slytherin y tratando de olvidar el tema del asesinato hacia su amigo.

— ¿Quién te viera?— Dijo Draco mirándolo con sorpresa, no esperaba un análisis tan profundo de la situación. Agradecía tener a su amigo pensándolo a fondo, ya que él no tenía la cabeza para tomar decisiones objetivamente.

— ¿Qué no era una perra en Hogwarts? He oído que tiene un carácter medio difícil. Tal vez por ello sería complicado acercarse a ella. Aunque por otro lado también era medio "fácil", la mitad de Hogwarts estuvo con ella, así que podría abrir las piernas fácil. — Dijo Pansy mordazmente.

—Pues es que estaba buena. — Agregó Blaise.

Todos voltearon a verlo con una ceja alzada

— ¿Qué? ¡Es cierto!— Dijo alzando los hombros con una sonrisa de lado. —Lástima que en ese momento era un idiota que no se metía con Gryffindor, seguro habríamos disfrutado mucho los baños de prefectos

Los sangre pura por un momento lo miraron con incredulidad, pero prefirieron ignorar su comentario.

— ¿Y cómo nos acercamos a ella?—Preguntó el rubio. — Seguramente tiene a su adorada cara rajada a lado de ella todo el tiempo, y ya dijimos que él no es una buena opción.

—Ya no están juntos, seguro que la incomodidad post—rompimiento no permite que estén en la misma habitación por más de 5 minutos

Todos voltearon a verla, realmente apreciaban en ese momento tener a una amiga tan chismosa, por primera vez en la vida toda su información servía de algo

—Hasta que te sirvió leer Corazón de Bruja. — Se burló Blaise.

Todos rieron con el comentario, sabían que era cierto. Pansy trató de darle una seria mirada pero al final cedió, y se ruborizó un poco.

—Bueno, definitivamente tener a Potter lejos nos servirá de algo. — Agregó el rubio. — Ahora debemos encontrar la forma de acercarnos a ella, alguno debe intentar ser su amigo o algo. A mí no me puede ver ni en pintura, además estuvo en el funeral…

Por un momento el rubio se detuvo pensando en ese día, aunque cría fervientemente que Hermione no estaba realmente muerta, pensar en ese día le enchinaba la piel. Trató de recomponerse y seguir

—Bueno ella sabe que Hermione y yo tuvimos algo, sospechará en el momento en el que intente acercarme a ella. ¿Y si intentas ser su amiga, Pansy?— Le dirigió una mirada interrogativa a su amiga.

— ¡Ja!—Soltó una carcajada la pelinegra. — ¿No conoces mis habilidades sociales? Es un milagro tenerlos a ustedes como amigos, porque si no estaría sola en mi casa tomando el té con mis elfos.

En ello todos estaban de acuerdo, Pansy no era la mejor persona para hacer amigos, mucho menos podía fraternizar con mujeres, era demasiado mordaz y sarcástica así que sus intenciones tendían a ser malinterpretadas fácilmente. Aun cuando ella creía que estaba siento amable, sus gestos reflejaban sarcasmo y crueldad.

Guardaron silencio pensando en cómo sacarle información a Ginny Weasley.

—Le damos Amortentia y fin. — Exclamó el moreno, demasiado entusiasmado aplaudiendo. — ¡Eso!

— ¡Estás mal de tu cabeza!—Intervino Theo rodando los ojos

— ¿Por qué no? Si está enamorada soltará la información, simplemente le damos la poción le sacamos la información y la desmemorizamos. Fin del asunto.

Después de decir eso, Blaise les dirigió una gran sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia y cruzando los brazos adoptó una actitud como si hubiera encontrado la cura del cáncer y ahora esperara que todos se arrodillaran ante él y lo veneraran por tener la más grandiosa idea del mundo.

— ¡También es ilegal! Menos ilegal que el Imperio, pero aun así ilegal, deben darse cuenta de la magnitud del asunto, parece que aún no notan que nos estamos metiendo con héroes de guerra, todo el Ministerio se nos vendría encima.—Les recordó Theo por vigésima vez, ya hartándose del asunto.— Hasta el maldito mundo mágico nos lincharía con tal de protegerlos ¡Joder! Si de por sí ya somos los "Mortífagos" malos, ahora si no nos libramos de esta y créanme cuando les digo que no me quiero pudrir en Azkaban.

—Pero es por una buena causa. —Dijo Zabini haciendo carita de perrito mojado.

— ¡NO! No haremos las cosas de esa manera. – Exclamó perdiendo el control de su voz. — ¡Lo haremos bien y no la vamos a cagar! No podemos. Los 4 estamos aprueba por el ministerio, y lo saben. ¡Una más y nos encierran! — Dijo señalándolos con un dedo acusador. — Yo estuve un mes ahí y no planeo volver.

Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo se veía vulnerabilidad reflejada en él, si había algo a lo que Theodore Nott le temiera era a estar en Azkaban, de nuevo. Ese tema era algo que no hablaban nunca pero que sin embargo siempre estaba presente. Sabían la experiencia que había tenido el pelinegro, todo por su padre y su locura, aun cuando Lord Voldemort había muerto él siguió con la causa matando muggles, fue apresado meses después junto con su hijo, que aunque no había tenido nada que ver inmediatamente fue culpado como cómplice de los crímenes. Afortunadamente sus amigos habían podido encontrar pruebas que lo ayudaron a salir de ahí, aunque el mes que estuvo ahí nadie podía sacarlo de su mente.

Los Slytherin, al parecer, tenían complejo de detectives.

Por un momento un silencio se interpuso entre ellos, ese tema causaba cierta incomodad. Trataban de ver a Theo siempre fuerte, pero sabían perfectamente que esa experiencia había dejado una gran cicatriz dentro de él.

— ¿Y si la enamoran bien?— De pronto soltó Pansy

Todos voltearon a verla con cara de incredulidad,

— ¿A qué te refieres, Pansy?— Dijo Draco viéndola con extrañeza.

—A realmente enamorarla, es la única manera de realmente acercarse a esa familia. Como dice Blaise, si está enamorada va a soltar la información y ya que la voz de la razón no nos deja ir por la vía fácil. — Dijo señalando a Theo. — Podrían enamorarla de verdad para que saque la verdad. Una mujer enamorada es capaz de todo.

— Tienes mucha razón. — Dijo Draco sopesando la información. — ¿Pero quién lo hará?— Preguntó mirando alternativamente a Theo y a Blaise.

—A mí ni me mires. — Dijo el ojiazul alzando las manos. — Blaise estaba encantado con la idea de darle Amortentia y a tirársela en el baño de prefectos así que… ¡Felicidades Blaise, tu llevarás a cabo la misión!

Blaise se quedó viéndolos a todos con una ceja alzada, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de responder, no era que le disgustará la pelirroja ni mucho menos, eso ya lo había dejado más que claro, pero no era lo mismo tirársela por gusto a tener que acercarse a ella sin cagarla. Si hacía algo incorrecto, Draco le cortaría los testículos sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que haré eso?—Musitó con duda.

—Pero si a ti te encanta presumir de tus dotes de mujeriego. –Dijo Theo con una sonrisa, definitivamente estaba disfrutando eso. — Es tu momento de demostrarlo.

Pero había un factor que nadie estaba tomando en cuenta y que de pronto lo vino a la mente a Draco.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tomará esto?— Preguntó. — ¿Puedes hacer que una mujer se enamore pronto, verdad?

—No lo sé, no la conozco. Ni siquiera sé cómo me acercaré a ella.

—Pero debe ser rápido, necesitamos esa información ya, no podemos estar así como así mientras Hermione puede estar en peligro. —Gesticuló abiertamente.

Pansy comenzó a notar la impaciencia y desesperación creciendo en su rubio amigo y sabía que si no interfería, eso terminaría con golpes. ¡Otra vez!

—Draco, mírame. — Susurró acercándose al rubio y lo tomó de la cara mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. —Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, debes estar consciente que no hay garantías en esto, podemos conseguir información o no, puede tardar una semana o un año pero ya hemos comprobado que es la única manera, ya lo hemos intentado todo. Es nuestra única opción. –Le acarició la mejilla.

Draco suspiró y bajó la mirada, sabía que su amiga estaba en lo correcto, que no debía estar actuando como un psicópata pero no podía evitarlo, realmente estaba ansioso por encontrarla y tenerla en sus brazos de nuevo, pero también sabía que aunque pasaran años el siempre estaría al pie del cañón, tratando de encontrarla. Era su única opción, no le quedaba más que esperar y confiar en las habilidades de Blaise.

— ¡Bien, hagámoslo!— Levantó la mirada y les dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. — Asegurémonos de que por primera vez Blaise tenga algo con una chica.

— ¡Oye!— Exclamó Blaise entre divertido y enfadado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, espero sepan que lo hago con muuuuuuucho amor. Creo que este capítulo ha sido el más largo que he escrito hasta el momento y espero que compense el tiempo que las hice esperar. Espero que la inspiración no me vuelva a abandonar.**

 **Por favor, déjenme un review/comentario diciéndome que les pareció. Si les gustó, si lo odiaron, si ya se hartaron del drama, si les gusta el plan de las serpientes. No sé, lo que quieran pero díganme, es la única manera que tengo de saber si estoy haciendo las cosas bien o no.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y ser pacientes.**

 **Nos leemos el próximo capítulo.**

 **Besos.**


	6. Capítulo 5 Que comience la fiesta

**Capítulo 5. Que comience la fiesta.**

 **N/A. Sé que ha pasado casi un mes desde que actualicé, pero aaayyy maldita falta de inspiración. Los que sigan la página de FB Dramione Shipper habrán visto mis publicaciones de depresión y espero lo entiendan.**

 **Lo que pasa es que por un par de caps., creo, la situación se centrará en Blaise y su misión y pues de pronto cambiar de pareja se me hace un poco difícil y no sabía mucho como desempeñarme en este ámbito así que lo que verán es un poco cómico porque pues así es Blaise jaja, aunque la situación amerita drama pueees Blaise es Blaise y no hay manera de cambiarlo. Espero disfruten los capítulos y si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia o adulación es bien recibida.**

 **Como siempre gracias a Cristy1994 y a Danae García por su apoyo- Cristy ya casi me da el calcetín, siiii! Jajaja. Y sobre todo, muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes que ha tenido paciencia con esta historia. ¡Las adoro!**

 **Vamoooos al cap.…**

 **—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o**

Ginny Weasley, Ginny Weasley…

Ese nombre era el único que tenía permitido tener en la cabeza. Pero más allá de aclarar sus planes, realmente lo abrumaba y lo confundía.

No tenía la menor idea de cómo acercarse a ella, qué decirle, ni siquiera como respirar cerca de ella.

Era tan estúpido pensar así y se sentía como un puberto de 12 años que descubre que le gustan las chicas y que tiene erecciones matutinas, pero no. Ahora la situación era muy diferente, ahora no solo estaba en riesgo su dignidad, bueno no tanto, más allá de eso estaba en riesgo el bienestar emocional de uno de sus mejores amigos, la vida de una persona, si es que Hermione Granger seguía viva. Había tanto en sus hombros que el miedo a arruinar todo lo estaba abrumando y lo estaba poniendo demasiado ansioso. Necesitaba alcohol con urgencia.

Comenzó a recapitular las veces en las que había hablado con ella directamente y la primera que le vino a la mente fue en el tren a Hogwarts en sexto año cuando Slughorn juntaba su pequeño club de eminencias.

La recordaba como una mujer con la que nadie podía meterse, una mujer dura y firme. Siempre le tuvo un poco de miedo, sobre todo al verla aplicar su famoso hechizo moco—murciélago a todo aquél que la hiciera enfurecer.

También le vino a la mente cuando su "popularidad" llegó, en ese mismo año, y comenzó a salir con algunos chicos, varios de hecho. Definitivamente sus rasgos eran llamativos y para ser sinceros, la niña se había puesto buena, la adolescencia le había caído como anillo al dedo creándole pequeñas curvas, no demasiado llamativas, pero que resultaban atractivas a la vista además de su personalidad entre coqueta y mandona, que le agregaba un buen sentido del humor y, por su puesto, su gran competitividad y confianza en sí misma reflejadas en el campo de Quidditch.

Lamentablemente para Blaise ella nunca llegó a su cama, a pesar de los diversos rumores de su facilidad. No le constaba pero él tampoco lo había intentado, los Weasley, a pesar de ser sangre pura, siempre habían sido fieles defensores de los muggles por lo que el término traidores a la sangre se les había sido adjuntado y por ello tenían un sello de prohibido bien puesto en la mitad de la cara para todos los Slytherin y sus estúpidas creencias de ese entonces.

Más adelante, le llegaban recuerdos de aquellos años oscuros cuando Snape estaba al mando del colegio y los Carrow aterrorizaban a todo el alumnado, y por supuesto que aparecía la pelirroja con su complejo de heroína salvando a los niños que eran torturados o enfrentándose constantemente a los Slytherin, ósea a él y a su grupo de amigos. Recordaba como era de las pocas con la valentía de pararse frente al grupo de mini Mortífagos y decirles sus verdades, o de tener duelos contra ellos. Debía admitir que en esos tiempos de oscuridad, ella y su grupo de leones lo habían ayudado a ver un poco de esperanza, a poder percibir qué era lo que se estaba viviendo en el otro lado de la guerra y también le enseñó a creer y vivir en sus convicciones. De alguna manera les tenía cierta envidia al poder defender en lo que realmente creían y no en algo que les habían inculcado desde que tenían memoria y que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de evitar recuerdos que lo arrastrarían a partes demasiado oscuras de su vida que no lo llevarían a nada en ese momento.

Trató de llevar su mente más atrás, en una época menos problemática, pero le era difícil visualizarla como una pequeña niña indefensa, solo recordaba algunos rumores cuando él iba en segundo año que mencionaban algo del señor oscuro y un diario, pero realmente nunca se enteró bien ni le dio demasiada importancia.

Así que todo su plan se concentraba en el sexto y séptimo año en el que había tenido más información. Tenía que pensar en una bien planeada estrategia para poder acercarse a la pelirroja, debía pensar en cada percance que pudiese presentarse, en cada conversación que hubiera tenido con ella, en cada pizca de información de la que dispusiera, hasta tenía que hacer una profunda investigación de lo dicho por el profeta en este tiempo. Debía haber mucho después de todo había sido la novia del "niño que vivió" y heroína de guerra. Debía recopilar todo eso para asegurarse de que ella cayera a sus pies.

Su propósito en ese momento era llegar a las 3 escobas, tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, y formular la clave del éxito para…

— ¡Podrías tener más cuidado! ¿No?

Y su plan se fue al carajo.

Tras escuchar esa aguda voz con la que había chocado se quedó completamente tieso parado en su lugar con los brazos firmemente a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

¡Mierda!

Frente a él tenía a la pelirroja en la que tanto había pensado todo este tiempo. Ginevra Weasley, parada con los brazos en jarras, con los labios fruncidos y con una pequeña arruga en la frente que mostraba su descontento. Llevaba un vestido veraniego verde que resaltaba el rojo de su cabello y de sus labios, al igual que el azul de sus ojos mientras sostenía una pesada bolsa con alimentos.

¿Y ahora qué hacía?

La cara de la pelirroja se transformó rápidamente de irritación a confusión.

— ¿Zabini? ¿Estás bien? —dijo pasando su mano frente a la cara del moreno quien se había quedado parado moviendo la boca como tratando de decir algo pero sin emanar ninguna palabra.

—Pero… Pero… Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Ja! ¿Perdón? — exclamó alzando la ceja medio divertida y medio enfadada. ¿Pero quién se creía ese moreno para pedirle explicaciones? Tenía por lo menos 7 años que no lo veía.

— ¡Esto no tenía que ser así! ¡Agh!

Tras decir eso dio media vuelta y regresó por donde venía. Todo su plan se había ido al caño, ¿pero qué hacia ella ahí?

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo, estaba dejando a una guapa pelirroja parada en mitad de la calle y prácticamente le había gritado sin razón alguna. La vida le había dado una oportunidad, el destino o cualquier tontería que Merlín hubiera dicho, y él estaba desperdiciándolo todo.

Se paró en seco.

Volteó y vio a la pelirroja parada en el mismo lugar con una gran mueca de confusión pintada en el rostro. Simplemente veía de un lado a otro como tratando de que una respuesta le llegara de un momento a otro.

Dio un salto al ver a Blaise Zabini parado frente a ella de nuevo, pero esta vez con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

— ¿Qué carajo? —exclamó la pelirroja tomándose el pecho con una mano.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? Tanto tiempo sin vernos. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Su confusión no hacía más que crecer radicalmente

— ¿Te drogas o algo Zabini?

—¿Qué? Oh, eh…no.

—Primero tu actitud rara, haces tú berrinche me preguntas qué hago aquí como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, te vas y luego regresas. ¿Te dieron el beso del dementor? ¿Las mazmorras te atrofiaron el cerebro o qué?

—Es que… No esperaba verte por aquí, por lo menos no en este momento. Tal vez más adelante…—Comenzó a balbucear.

— ¿Cómo?

—Arruinaste mi plan

— ¿Plan? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Ok, eso no debía salir de mi boca pero…

De pronto la mano de la pelirroja en su boca lo calló

— ¿De qué carajo estás hablando? Sabes que, ni siquiera me digas, no entiendo nada y tampoco quiero saberlo. Un gusto verte de nuevo, Zabini. Creo.

Se dio media vuelta frustrada y siguió con su camino, andando rápido y haciendo resonar sus tacones contra el pavimento.

Y en ese momento Blaise Zabini se proclamó como el más idiota del mundo. Definitivamente las manos de Draco estarían sobre su cuello muy pronto, pero era muy joven para morir. Debía arreglar todo ya.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—oo—o—o—o—o—o—o—oo—o—oo—o—oo—o—o—oo—o—o—oo—o—oo—o—o

Toc, toc, toc.

— ¡Pansy!

Toc, toc, toc.

— ¡Pansy!

El moreno tocaba desesperadamente la puerta de su amiga.

— ¡Ya voy!— Abrió la puerta Pansy Parkinson con cara de hastío. — ¿Qué carajo...?

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de alegarle a Blaise porque fue inmediatamente alejada de la puerta, arrollada por el torbellino Zabini quien rápidamente se dirigió a la sala a tomar un vaso de whiskey de fuego y engullirlo de un solo trago.

—La cagué.

Fue todo lo que el moreno pudo musitar.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

—Me encontré con Ginny Weasley.

— ¿Y qué pasó? —preguntó con un deje de emoción

—La asusté y se fue.

— ¿Qué?

—La asusté y se fue. — Repitió.

La pelinegra comenzó a pasarse las manos por la cara con desesperación.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué?—gritoneó

— La asusté y…—Iba a volver a repetirlo pero fue interrumpido por Pansy.

—Sí, idiota. Ya escuché. ¿Pero por qué? ¿No tenías un plan o algo?

—Arruinó mi plan— dijo poniendo cara de niño regañado y cruzó los brazos.

—Debes decirme exactamente qué pasó. —ordenó la pelinegra.

—Bueno, pues iba caminando felizmente por Hogsmeade para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla con toda la intención de hacer un plan…

—O sea que aún no tenías un plan. — Interrumpió de nuevo a su amigo

— ¿Puedes callarte? Estoy tratando de contarte una historia. — El moreno comenzó a exasperarse.

— Pero no tenías un plan.

—No, no lo tenía— dijo rodando los ojos—. Pero ya lo estaba haciendo. Pero ese no es el punto, entonces de pronto chocó contra mí y entré en pánico ¿vale? Se supone que tenía que planearlo y de pronto aparece frente a mí y no supe que hacer, así que di media vuelta y me fui.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te fuiste? ¿Qué diablos, Blaise?

— ¡Pero regresé!

—Vale, y supongo que arreglaste la situación ¿verdad? —rogó. — ¿Y la invitaste a salir o algo?

— ¡Casi! Le dije que había arruinado mi plan, me calló, dio media vuelta y se fue.

— ¿En serio Blaise? ¿Muy en serio? Agh. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿15? — Soltó una pataleta en el piso como si tuviera 4 años y estuviera haciendo una rabieta—. ¿Sabes que esto es mucho más importante que cualquier ligue, verdad? Draco se está volviendo loco. Te va a matar, definitivamente te va a asesinar con sus propias manos. — Comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del moreno moviendo las manos desesperadamente—. El maldito método muggle es mucho más doloroso así que probablemente es el que use contra ti. No quiero verte muerto pero… ¡Por Merlín! ¡Estás muerto!

— ¿Podrías calmarte?— dijo parándose frente a ella y la tomó por los hombros para tranquilizarla—. Nadie me va a matar, espero.

—Vale, vale ya me estoy tranquilizando. Pero debemos corregir esto. ¡Ahora!

—Sé que la cagué, pero no hay nada que el encanto Zabini no pueda arreglar.

—Pues el encanto Zabini no ha sido muy útil el día de hoy.

—Ya sé. —Rodó los ojos—. Ayúdame a solucionar esto, por favor. Soy muy joven para morir asesinado por un Draco deprimido. Por cierto, ¿has sabido de él?

Pansy suspiró.

—No hay mucha mejora. Está más tranquilo, incluso tomó una poción para dormir sin sueños pero creo que no fue de mucha ayuda. Realmente necesitas hacer esto y sacarle la información a la mini comadreja.

—No creo que sea tan fácil, es una mujer medio intimidante.

—Pues yo soy más intimidante y como no le saques la información. Terminaré de matarte si Draco no lo hace bien.

—Entendido. Se ve que eres una serpiente hecha y derecha eh.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Estaba súper jodido, había aniquilado su primera oportunidad con Weasley y si jodía todo el plan de Draco definitivamente lo iban a matar, o lo que era peor, el rubio se iba a matar así mismo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, no podía pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de no tener a su rubio amigo en su vida, si era un egocéntrico, hijo de puta al que la mayoría de las veces quería golpear, pero era su hermano y haría todo lo que fuese necesario para hacerlo feliz. Hasta engañar a una linda pelirroja de piernas largas.

Durante los días que siguieron el moreno se tomó su trabajo de espía muy serio. Siguió a la pelirroja desde el momento en que se aparecía cerca del campo de Quidditch de las Arpías a entrenar hasta que llegaba a su apartamento en las afueras de Londres Mágico.

Se había vuelto un maldito acosador y no estaba tan orgulloso de decirlo.

En este momento eran las 3 de la tarde y se encontraba dentro de un restaurante vigilando los pasos de la pelirroja, él se había sentado al lado de la chimenea, entraban y salían un par de personas pero nadie se percató peligrosamente de su presencia. Tenía el menú cubriendo su cara mientras en un pergamino ponía anotaciones de la bitácora de Weasley.

 _Ordenó fetuccini bañado en salsa de parmesano con camarones y una copa de vino tinto de 1956._ Anotó con una desordenada caligrafía. Alzó la vista para ver que más información podía recatar pero se encontró con que había desaparecido.

— ¿Se puede saber qué carajo estás haciendo, Zabini? Realmente debes estar muy psicótico para que hasta la camarera noté que estoy siendo acosada

El moreno saltó y el menú salió volando de sus manos y se paró inmediatamente de su asiento encarando a su peor pesadilla pelirroja. Descubierto.

—Hola, Weasley. No te había visto por aquí. ¿Cómo estás?

Fingió cara de inocencia.

— ¿Qué carajo quieres?

—Nada, solo pasaba por aquí y...

—Mira Zabini…

—Blaise, nena. Llámame Blaise. — Interrumpió.

—Agh, como sea, Blaise —. Hizo especial énfasis en el nombre con sarcasmo. — He tratado de ignorarte cuando me sigues mientras entreno, hasta cuando me cambio de ropa…

El moreno hizo una cara de satisfacción.

—Quita esa cara —amenazó—. Pero ya me cansé, ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Me tengo que preocupar y levantar una orden de restricción en tu contra?

—No, no, no —. Alzó las manos tratando de calmar la situación—. Solo, solo no sabía cómo invitarte a salir.

Puso cara de perrito mojado

—Pues ni siquiera lo intentes — dijo Ginny con cara de fastidio —. Supéralo, te recuerdo que no tenemos el mejor pasado y ni siquiera te conozco fuera de nuestros percances, Zabini.

—Pero podemos hacerlo.

—No

—Vamos. — Puso cara de galán. — Déjame invitarte a cenar

—Por supuesto que no.

Iba a dar media vuelta pero la detuvo.

—Vamos, pelirroja. ¿Qué hay de una comida?

—Mmmm...—Pareció pensárselo por un segundo. — ¡No!

— ¿A desayunar?

—No

—Por favor. ¿Almorzar? ¿Tomar el té? ¿Café? Apiádate de mi alma, me estoy humillando ante ti.

La pelirroja soltó una pequeña carcajada, de alguna manera le conmovía y de provocaba gracia el ver al moreno con tal insistencia.

— ¿Qué pretendes, Zabini?

—Ya te dije que puedes llamarme Blaise, nena. Y no pretendo nada, simplemente invitarte a comer, platicar. Ya sabes por los viejos tiempos.

— ¿Cuáles viejos tiempos? ¿Cuándo torturabas niños de primer año y yo iba a rescatarlos? ¿O cuando aplicabas crucios directamente conmigo?

Blaise se tensó inmediatamente, su sonrisa desapareció de su cara. Los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirlo. Esa era una época que no lo enorgullecía y que por supuesto no le era grato escuchar.

—Auch. —Musitó el moreno deshaciendo la pose de galantería que había adoptado. Comenzó a removerse incomodo en su lugar. Eso no lo veía venir. — Yo… Tal vez no debí venir. —Se rascó la cabeza. Iba a irse pero la pelirroja lo tomó del brazo.

—Lo siento, eso fue demasiado cruel. Realmente no lo quise decir de ese modo, supongo que las cosas son diferentes ahora pero no es como si tuviéramos la amistad del siglo.

—Sí, no debí hacerlo.

—Acepto

— ¿Qué?

—Acepto, tu café, té, cena, desayuno, comida o lo que sea. Acepto.

— ¿Por qué?—Inmediatamente se dio una bofetada mental. Si ya había aceptado lo mejor era callarse y huir antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, pero ahí estaba el sabio Zabini abriendo su bocota.

— ¿No es eso lo que querías?— Soltó una pequeña risa. —Tómalo como una disculpa por ser una hija de puta al traer recuerdos de la guerra. Eso es un golpe bajo para todos.

Blaise le dirigió una sincera sonrisa. Si, había sido un golpe bajo pero al final no había dicho nada que no fuera cierto y él tenía que agarrarse los pantalones y lidiar con ello cada día en sus sueños. Lo entendía a la perfección. Al final de cuenta no era la única que se lo recordaba constantemente.

—Mándame una lechuza. ¿Vale?

Y antes de que el pudiera darle una respuesta. Ginny Weasley se metió en la chimenea que estaba a su lado, aventó polvos flú y desapareció del lugar.

Si, había conseguido la cita pero también habían llegado a él recuerdos no gratos y la sensación de que sería un grano en el culo lidiar con esa bella pelirroja. Ni de coña iba a ser fácil sacarle una pizca de información. A menos que la drogara y le aventara un imperio al mismo tiempo, aunque estaba segura que esa mujer sería capaz de resistirse a la imperdonable con tal de defender su punto de vista y proteger a los suyos.

Estaba metido en problemas hasta la última punta del cabello en problemas y eso era definitivo.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o…oo.o..o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 **N/A. Si, sé que no fue lo más largo ni lo mejor de la vida pero espero los disfruten aunque sea un poco.**

 **Prometo que pronto verán sus citas y también un poco de lo que está pasando Draco.**


	7. Capítulo 6 El inicio de los tiempos

**Capítulo 6. El inicio de los tiempos.**

 **N/A: 7 meses sin actualizar y sé que no tengo perdón de nadie, pero pues espero comprendan que la universidad me quita muchísimo tiempo, además de que tuve una laguna mental sin inspiración que amenazaba con quedarse toda la vida pero afortunadamente se fue por el momento.**

 **Espero les guste el capítulo.**

 _1 año y medio antes._

La ira, la tristeza, la decepción y mil cosas más emanaban de esa mujer. Trataba de no verla, pero le era imposible no observar cómo las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas en un momento, soltando gemidos y pequeños grititos y al siguiente la furia hacía acto de presencia y se podía escuchar uno que otro tarro contra la pared, despues del estruendo venía una disculpa, para volver al llanto musitando lo mala persona que era. Tenía mucha suerte de ser la heroína del mundo mágico, de lo contrario Tom ya la hubiera corrido desde hacía tiempo; aunque la realidad era que tenía ganas. Cada cierto tiempo la volteaba a ver y negaba con la cabeza o pasaba sus dedos por las sienes.

Por una parte la curiosidad lo rondaba, pero se podía decir que también sentía un poco de morbo al respecto. Sólo había sabido de la come libros por el Profeta, y vaya que los artículos publicados acerca de ella o del trío dorado eran vastos en general. Que si Potter recibía premios, que si Granger era ascendida y que si Weasley… Ni sabía qué hacía él y no se daba el tiempo de leer las líneas dadas al pelirrojo, que por cierto eran nulas en comparación con sus dos amigos. Lo único que sabía era que la comadreja y Granger se habían casado hacía ya un tiempo, casi saliendo de Hogwarts. Tal vez ya habían terminado y por eso Granger estaba en tal estado frente a todo el Caldero Chorreante, tal vez su comadreja se había muerto o algo, eso sí que lo haría feliz. Negó con la cabeza ante el pensamiento aunque no pudo evitar la pequeña risa que se dibujó en sus labios, realmente no le deseaba la muerte a nadie pero es que ese pelirrojo nunca le iba a caer bien, ni un poco si quiera. Granger por lo menos tenía cerebro, tenía que reconocerlo, y pues Potter había vencido al Señor Tenebroso, así que tampoco podía menospreciarlo, pero Weasley… no podía ver un buen uso de sus escasas habilidades en ningún lado.

Estaba seguro, basándose en lo poco que había llegado a "conocerla" que ella se arrepentiría infinitamente al día siguiente. No era de hacer esas escenas y mucho menos teniendo un puesto en el Ministerio. Siempre había sido toda correcta y moral. Hasta podía sentir un poco de lastima por ella.

Dio un trago a su vaso de whiskey de fuego, sintiendo cómo el ardor del alcohol corría por su garganta mientras daba un leve suspiro. Siempre era reconfortante un poco de este líquido al final del día. Luego volteó a ver de nuevo a la castaña.

Habían pasado un par de horas y la castaña había pasado del llanto y la rabia sin control a terminar en modo costal tirada en la mesa. Dio un vistazo alrededor, el bar se encontraba prácticamente vacío, y él ya estaba listo para irse. Llevaba varios whiskeys de fuego encima pero se encontraba más sobrio que nada, simplemente le gustaba beber lo suficiente como para quitarse el estrés de su ajetreado día y poder dormir como un bebé.

Sacó algunos sickles y nuts y los puso en la mesa volteando a la barra para llamar la atención de Tom y retirarse del lugar, pero antes de pararse algo llamó su atención. Al otro lado de la barra se encontraba Mike, el ayudante de Tom, el cantinero, con una mirada muy rara y una sonrisa enferma dibujada en su cara. Sostenía un tarro con una mano y lo limpiaba con un paño blanco con la otra. Carraspeó para llamar su atención pero seguía teniendo la mirada fija, casi sin pestañar, en la castaña. Definitivamente daba desconfianza ver a ese individuo. Él conocía esa mirada, la había visto por muchos años en el cuartel de los Mortífagos, sobre todo en Greyback al ver a las víctimas que más tarde violentaría. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

No quería averiguar qué pasaría pero tampoco quería dejar a la inconsciente nacida de muggles. ¡Maldita moralidad! ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto buena persona y por qué nadie lo detenía para no serlo? A veces extrañaba su entrañable egoísmo, en otro tiempo simplemente se hubiera ido, hasta hubiera entregado a la muchacha en bandeja de plata.

El rubio suspiró. No podía creer lo que iba a hacer pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ya se encontraba caminando a ella, podía escuchar cómo sus zapatos de cuero chocaban contra el sucio piso del pub, incluso encontrándose con bebidas viscosas en él.

Se acercó lentamente a la castaña, quien ahora se encontraba con la cabeza contra la mesa y sus dos manos cubriéndola.

—Granger —dijo en un tono muy suave. Sólo la despertaría y se iría de ahí. No era como que ese lugar fuera su favorito, extrañaba los lugares decentes en los que solía regodearse pero actualmente no podía permitirse esos gustos, no era bien recibido por la comunidad mágica, ya era un milagro que se le permitiera beber en ese inmundo lugar.

La castaña no reaccionaba. Ni siquiera se inmutó.

Alzó su mano con miedo y le tocó suavemente el hombro. Su primera acción buena del día y la muy mal agradecida inconsciente. Volvió a moverla pero ella no reaccionaba.

Rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué le tenían que complicarle la vida? Él solo quería un rato de descanso. Realmente estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Alguien lo iba a ver e iba a estar en problemas, seguro que sí. Había dos opciones, o pensaban que le haría daño por el turbio pasado que ellos tenían, o Mike se pondría a la defensiva por querer rescatar a su presa.

Volvió a empujarla, pero esta vez con más fuerza. Al parecer fue demasiada ya que la castaña estuvo a punto de caer de la silla. El rubio actuó rápidamente y la puso en su lugar de nuevo. Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, alarmada por el brusco movimiento que acababa de percibir.

—Granger, es hora de que te vayas a casa.

—jwidjdis —murmuró

—¿Qué?

La castaña comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente.

—No puede ser posible —susurró para sí mismo el rubio.

Volteó a ver a todos lados en busca de alguna posible solución. Mike lo miraba interrogante, con molestia percibida. Todo indicaba que iba encaminado a la segunda opción de la catástrofe.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? —gritó desde el otro lado de la barra, llamando la atención de los pocos presentes en el lugar—. ¿Qué planeas hacerle, mortífago?

Malfoy rodó los ojos y se paró recto. Podía ser una paria para la sociedad pero definitivamente no iba a permitir que ese hombre le hablara así. Después de todo seguía siendo un Malfoy, no era cualquier persona, además el enfermo aquí era él.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —dijo con desdén mirando al ayudante de arriba abajo—. Sólo despierto a la señorita para que vaya a su casa. No está en condiciones de seguir aquí.

—Déjala, ella se quedará aquí esta noche —una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Ni en tus sueños.

—¡Déjala! —repitió, dejando el tarro sobre la barra y sacando su varita apuntando a Draco directamente.

El rubio suspiró, justo lo que no quería.

—No es algo que quieras hacer, imbécil.

—¿A quién llamas imbécil, maldito mortífago? ¿Crees que te tengo miedo?

Rodó los ojos, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Él en serio no quería nada de esto, pero ya que estaba aquí… Sacó rápidamente su varita y con un movimiento de muñeca inmovilizó al susodicho, quien hacía el intento de romper la maldición sin lograrlo. Poder débil.

Tomó a Hermione del brazo y se desapareció del lugar apareciéndose en su lujosa mansión. Afortunada o desafortunadamente, vivía solo, de lo contrario no estaba seguro de cuál sería la reacción de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy al verlo entrar con Hermione Granger inconsciente y apestando a alcohol. A una parte de él le hubiera gustado ver la reacción de sus padres, o por lo menos verlos de nuevo… inmediatamente desechó ese pensamiento, no podía nadar por esas aguas oscuras en ese momento.

La castaña estaba casi tirada en el suelo, solo sosteniéndose por el agarre del rubio. La cargó y la puso sobre el primer sillón de cuero negro que vislumbró. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

¿En qué momento había llegado al punto de tener a Hermione Granger inconsciente y ebria en la mansión Malfoy? Justo en el maldito salón en el que ella había sido torturada. Aunque había sido renovado, aun podía visualizar la escena en la que su adorada y cuerda tía lanzaba crucios contra ella, incluso podría escuchar el eco de su desquiciada risa.

Tenía que despertarla y avisarle que tenía que ir a casa, no podía moverla a otro lado, no tenía ni las más remota idea de en dónde vivía, y aunque lo supiera no era como que pudiera aparecerse sin consecuencia alguna en la puerta de la morada de dondequiera que ella viviera.

La movió bruscamente pero ella solo se acomodó mejor en su lugar, durmiendo plácidamente con algunos mechones de su despeinado cabello sobre su cara. Parecía un bebé, solo le faltaba empezar a babear. No estaba seguro de cómo interpretaría esa escena.

Esa mujer no iba a despertar esa noche, definitivamente el alcohol no era su amigo. Tomó la decisión de moverla a una habitación, no podía seguir en esa sala y menos con su acompañante. Le traía demasiados recuerdos que trataba constantemente de enterrar y que probablemente le acarrearían pesadillas para esa noche.

Despues de dejarla en la habitación de enfrente y acostarla con la ayuda de su varita sin siquiera quitarle los zapatos, se fue a su propia habitación, se quitó la capa y se cambió a su pijama de seda verde botella. No sabía qué le depararía en la mañana y no estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó, aseó y vistió. Por un momento había olvidado la presencia de cierta mujer hasta que se vio amenazado con una varita al salir de su habitación.

Enfrente de él se encontraba una desorientada y enfadada Hermione Granger, sosteniendo su varita firmemente contra el pecho del rubio.

—Conque eres tú el desgraciado que decidió secuestrarme…

—¿Secuestrarte?

—…yo pensé que eras solo una víctima de las circunstancias, pero ya veo que eres igual de maldito que todos los Mortífagos…

—¿Qué?

—… con los que te regodeabas, además de tonto por dejarme la varita, intentabas violarme, matarme o no sé qué cosas…

—¿De qué carajos hablas?

—… y te haces el tonto aprovechándote de mí, quién sabe qué cosas me hiciste mientras estaba inconsciente, pero esto no se va a quedar así, el ministro es mi amigo y…

Draco trataba de interrumpirla pero ella seguía hablando y amenazándolo. Se acercó a su varita tratando de que dejara de apuntarla pero inmediatamente la castaña se resistió.

—No vas a poder quitármela, no sabes con quien te metiste…

Iba a seguir pero el rubio sacó rápidamente su varita, la inmovilizó y le quitó la varita. Parecía que los estragos de alcohol ralentizaron a la bruja más inteligente de su generación. Era eso o Granger había perdido el toque.

—¿Podrías callarte por un maldito segundo? En serio que sigues siendo la misma insufrible de siempre.

La castaña se removió ante el comentario pero no podía hacer mucho más que fulminarle con la mirada.

—Si no fueras una ebria que no sabe controlar su influjo del alcohol esto no hubiera sucedido —siguió—. Nadie te hizo nada, es más deberías estarme agradeciendo de rodillas que te salvara de alguien que sí quería hacerte daño, pero no, simplemente te pones a discutir sin saber los hechos. Para tu información, estabas tan ebria que quedaste inconsciente a mitad del bar, traté de despertarte pero no reaccionaste, así que te traje aquí para salvarte de ser violada. Nadie te hizo nada simplemente te hice el favor de dejarte dormir en una fina cama, seguramente en la mejor que has dormido nunca. Así que, de nada.

Terminó de hablar y la miró esperando que ella siguiera intentando discutir, pero ella se quedó inmutable, más aun que con el hechizo paralizante, incluso parecía apenada.

—Te puedes ir en cualquier momento, eh. ¿Ya te puedo quitar el hechizo o seguirás gritando?

La bruja no movió ni los ojos así que el rubio le quitó el hechizo.

Por un momento hubo silencio.

—Un gracias estaría bien —agregó.

—Eh… no pensé que…

—Es obvio.

Malfoy recibió una mirada fulminante.

—No te da derecho a hablarme así.

—Perdón por salvarte.

—Eres un idiota, tu eres el único que planea hacerme algo, seguro querías aprovecharte de mí…

—¡Ya cállate!

—No puedes callarme como si tuvieras el poder…

—¡No vuelvo a ayudar a nadie en mi maldita vida! Ni siquiera aceptas que fuiste lo suficientemente estúpida para quedarte en manos de un violador…

La castaña se calló. No sabía qué tan verídicas eran sus palabras, pero de serlo, él la había salvado de una experiencia traumática. No sabía si debía agradecerle, y el simple hecho de pensarlo le hacía sentir la bilis en su garganta.

—Lo… lo siento.

 **—** Aunque no puedo dudar que te hace falta un buen polvo para que te calmes— dijo mirándola con desdén e impaciencia.

—Idiota

—Ya quisieras que un idiota como yo te hiciera el favor.

Ella solo balbuceó y se calló inmediatamente viendo a otro lado.

—¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí?

El rubio alzó una divertida ceja, si era la manera de callarla lo hubiera intentado desde hace muchos años en Hogwarts. No dijo nada y simplemente caminó hacia debajo de la Mansión. Ella lo siguió y llegaron al salón por el que entraron. Granger vio a su alrededor y no pudo evitar estremecerse ante los recuerdos.

—Activaré la red flú a donde sea que tu casa se encuentre para que te puedas ir. Solo dame el código de tu chimenea.

La castaña le dio el código. El rubio hizo un hechizo, rápidamente conectando las redes.

—Ya está. Hasta nunca, Granger.

Hermione bufó y se metió dentro de la chimenea con la cabeza en alto dignamente lanzando polvos flu dentro y desapareciendo, dejando un rastro de polvo detrás de ella.

Draco Malfoy sintió algo raro al dejarla ir, pero inmediatamente volvió a sus actividades.

Pasaron un par de días sin contratiempos. Siguió su rutina, iba al trabajo por la mañana, y al salir por la tarde tomaba unas copas en el Caldero Chorreante y volvía a su mansión sin mayores contratiempos para poder dormir.

Pero esa noche fue distinta, estaba a punto de acostarse en su mullida cama cuando escuchó un ruido en los salones de abajo. Inmediatamente se alteró, pero se tranquilizó al pensar que seguramente sería su moreno amigo, no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que Blaise Zabini se aparecía a mitad de la noche con una invitación para irse de juerga. Simplemente lo rechazaría y volvería a su cama, al día siguiente tenía asuntos importantes que arreglar en Malfoy Enterprise con Milton Wong y no necesitaba interrupciones.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras de la mansión.

—¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me apetece irme a tirar mujeres a diestra y siniestra a mitad de la noche, Zab…?— gritó entrando al salón pero se calló inmediatamente al ver lo que estaba frente a él.

La mismísima Hermione Granger saliendo de su chimenea, aun con un poco de polvo en su muy delgada bata de satín.

—Creo que tenías razón, y tú me puedes ayudar con ello— dijo Hermione con una tímida sonrisa mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-o-o-o-

Draco Malfoy volvió a la realidad. No paraba de pensar en lo que había sucedido más de un año atrás, así es como había comenzado todo y como la castaña había vuelto a su vida para cambiarla drásticamente. Era algo que él jamás había esperado ni en el más descabellado de sus pensamientos, pero en el momento en que ella apareció todo cambió para bien, alejó todos sus demonios y le ayudó a poder recuperarse de su tormentoso pasado… pero aquí estaba de nuevo, solo y sin ella. Le dolía más su soledad incluso ahora que antes de comenzar una "relación" con ella.

Ella llegó para llenar un vacío que él no sabía que tenía, o que por lo menos no quería aceptar, y ahora que se había ido, la ausencia de su calor y de su sonrisa lo atormentaba constantemente.

Sacudió la cabeza y se paró de su cama, acercándose al bar para tomar un vaso de whiskey de fuego, era ya de madrugada y no podía conciliar el sueño. Tal vez la bebida podría ayudarle a dormir, como lo había hecho hace ya tanto tiempo en aquel sucio bar.

-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o

 **N/A: Como siempre quiero agradecer a Mis betas Cristy 1994 y Danae García por ayudarme con correcciones y esas cositas y a mis co-Admis de Dramione Shipper por alentarme constantemente. Y a Yulz que siempre me preguntaba cuando actualizaría.**

 **Está cortito pero quería regalarles un poco de los antecedentes de esta pareja. Espero les haya gustado el cap, ya saben cualquier cosa, dejen un review!**

 **Aunque sea aventando tomatazos!**

 **De nuevo, gracias por su paciencia, por sus reviews bonitos y por su apoyo**

 **Besos**


End file.
